Love Story in Cali
by velvet in glasses
Summary: Bella was head cheerleader for Hart Academy and Edward was captain for basketball. Captain and Captain love? Maybe. *new* Bella and Edward finally get together,but will their love be short-lived? This love story is far from over..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Simone Noelle Valentine was created by me.**

Love Story in Cali

My pale hands searched my room for my white shoes, throwing things around the room. Where the hell are they? I already picked out my clothes and packed them into my bag. I found my shoes by my purses and quickly tossed them into the bag. I adjusted my dark brown hair then, looked at myself in the mirror. It will do. I arranged for practice over vacation because we needed to practice before the game when we get back. I was halfway down the stairs when my mom called me from the kitchen.

"Bella, Simone just called and she said hurry up," Renee shouted.

"Alright."I shouted back.

Simone is always trying to rush me. Simone is my best friend, but sometimes she is such a pain in the neck. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I am head cheerleader for Hart Academy and Simone is co-captain. We have known each other since we were little and acted like sisters. I was about to leave when Charlie stopped me. I was surprised he wasn't at work; he was head chief after all.

"How long will you be out the house Bells?" Charlie asked me.

I rolled up my sleeve and glanced at my watch. "'Bout eight o' clock."

I planned own heading to Santa Monica Beach and surf the waves, but there weren't any good waves. I reached the park where the cheerleaders were supposed to practice and noticed that no one was here yet. I sat on the bleachers on side of the basketball court for about ten minutes then, began practicing the dance. I heard a whistle then, turned to where it came from.

"Why are you here Cullen?" I asked, still dancing.

He sat on the bleachers then, pulled out a basketball. He bounced the orange ball all the way to me.

"I have to practice for the game and by the way, my name is Edward. Not 'Cullen'." He told me.

I froze in my spot and glared at him. "Would you just play basketball, Edward?"

He turned from me and began to practice. The door opened and Simone and the other girls walked in. Simone walked over to me and hugged me.

"Sup, girlie." She told me.

"Ready to practice?" I asked.

She nodded. Out of nowhere a basketball rolled over to me. I picked it up and glared at Edward.

"Cullen." I growled.

He jogged over to us and reached for the orange basketball. "Thanks cutie."

I shoved it into his chest and stormed to the other side of the gym. Stupid Cullen, he already has a girlfriend and has the nerve to flirt. Simone looked at me confused with her light green eyes. She knew me like the back of her tanned hand. Her younger sister, Karmen, toyed with Simone's silky smooth Indian locks. Karmen was always doing this to her hair. Simone walked over to me and stared at me.

"Alright, Bella, what is up with you?" she asked me.

"Nothing, Si-Si." I said. I looked at Cullen then, looked down quickly.

Simone followed my eyes' direction. "Oh, that's why."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's practice." I told her.

We practice our routine to "He said She said" and when it was my time to do a back hand spring I slipped. Before I could hit the ground I fell on something. Two strong arms were around my waist. I blushed and my face dropped when I knew who it was. Cullen. He touched my butt and I quickly slid off him.

"Why did you touch my ass?" I shouted.

"You fell on me remember plus, it wasn't that bad to me." He answered.

I slapped him in his face and I could see the red handprint left there. I walked off to Simone, who was the only girl left, and her mouth was open.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." She said breaking the words up.

She saw me and Cullen. "It was all him."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

I tugged her arm and we walked out together. When we reached our cars I heard somebody call my name. I turned around and saw it was Cullen. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. Simone was lost. Is he following me?

"Cullen, do I need a restraining order?"I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. "My car is right there," he said, pointing to the silver Volvo.

I looked over to the silver vehicle then, back at him. "Just leave, I'm not interested."

He smiled that crooked smile of his then left. I scrunched my eyes at him then, sat in my truck. Simone pulled open my door with a smug look on her face. "You have the hots for Edward don't you?"

"No, I don't Simone. I will never like that stupid Cullen." I said.

"Whatever."

Simone walked to her white Hummer and opened her door. She leaned on the door then she spoke.

"You know, there is somebody I am crushing on."She said.

"Could it be Seth Clearwater?" I asked.

She smiled slyly. "Maybe."

"From what I've seen he looks like he is into you." I told her. Seth Clearwater was one of my closest friends and Simone has had a crush on him since forever; only because we all grew up together. Jacob was her older brother so, that's how we met. His dad married her mom, Danielle.

"See you in school, tomorrow." She said.

Her Hummer pulled off and I followed after her. She turned towards the reservation while I headed to my house. Renee was cooking dinner while Charlie was watching ESPN. I ran upstairs to put up my bag then, came back down for dinner. Charlie and Renee were eating while I poked my food with my fork.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong? You haven't touched your ravioli." Renee said.

"If only Emmett were here to help you finish." Charlie said.

I looked up from my plate then, to her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry; I'm just not that hungry."

I got out my seat then, pushed it in. "Um… I'm going to head upstairs and get some sleep before I leave."

I went up the wooden stairs and turned into my bathroom. I turned the faucets and let the water run. After the water was warm enough I stepped into the shower. My hands ran through my hair, rinsing the shampoo out of my brown hair. Once the shampoo was out I wrapped myself in a towel then, put on my bra, underwear, lastly my tank top and shorts. My feet carried me to my room and once I got there I fell onto the purple bed. Sleep found me quickly. Sooner or later my phone began to ring. My eyes opened and I noticed my clock read eleven p.m. Shit! I overslept. I was supposed to wake up earlier. I answered my phone and found out that Alice was the one who called me.

"Bella, did you oversleep?" Alice asked.

"No, I didn't."I lied.

"Don't lie to me Bella. Do you want me to pick you up?" Alice asked.

I shifted to my side. "Alice, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Fine. Bye, Bells." Alice said.

I hung up my phone then, rolled out of bed. I slid on a pair of Bermudas, a tee shirt, and converse. I put my hair in a ponytail then, ran downstairs to my truck. I put the key in the ignition and started the truck. I reached my school and it was completely dark. I parked my car in the lot when, Alice, Rosalie, and Simone scarred me. They all laughed at my reaction.

"Guys. You scared the crap outta me," I exclaimed.

"Sorry Bella." They all said.

I stepped out of my car and Alice and Rosalie hugged me. "We missed you."

"Missed you, too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Simone, Alice, and Rose were in the kitchen getting snacks. I sat on my bed Indian-styled, waiting for the snacks. Simone walked in first with a tray with chips, salsa, and cheese. Simone set the tray on the table then, smiled at me.

"Alice and Rose have a surprise for you." She said.

"A surprise?" I asked.

There was a knock on the door. Alice and Rose went to open it. Four guys stepped in: Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Edward. Alice hugged Jasper and was blushing the whole time. Rose kissed Emmett and broke free from his lips after three minutes had passed. Edward and Seth were the last ones to come into our dorm room. Seth walked over to Simone with his hands in his pockets. When he reached Simone he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"Hey Simone, you look great. Have you been working out over vacation?" Seth asked.

"Umm…yeah." She said, shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He answered.

Edward walked over to me and started to speak. "Hey, listen, how's about we start over?"

"It couldn't hurt." I said.

Emmett hugged me in one of his bear hugs then, released me. "I missed you, shorty."

"I'm not that short Big Bear." I said.

He smiled, revealing his dimples. "Mom and Dad wished you would have come home." I said. **(A/N: Yes, Emmett and Bella are siblings.)**

"Yeah, I was busy with football and baseball." My brother said.

"Always sports with you."I said.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's get this welcome back to school party started."

"Yeah," we all shouted.

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic so please read and review. They are all human and they attend Hart Academy in California. Please tell me what you think, I will answer any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return Party

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Simone Noelle Valentine was created by me.**

**Love Story in Cali**

Chapter 2: Return Party

**Bella Pov:**

"So how to start?" I asked.

They all looked at me and smiled. "The best way to start a party is to go out and eat." Alice said.

Alice pulled me to where the others were. They all were talking about where the best place to eat was besides on campus. Emmett and Edward recommended we go the night club. Alice was okay with the idea, Rose didn't care (as long as she was with Emmett), and Simone happily agreed. The only one who didn't speak was me. Simone was laughing at a joke Seth made and as she was laughing she noticed me. She moved to me quickly.

"C'mon Bells, it will be fun." Simone said, trying to convince me.

I was about to argue about it, but there was really no point. "Okay, I guess."

Alice turned to the guys and started to speak. Despite her pixie size she really was loud.

"Okay, boys, go to your dorm and change," Alice snapped. "After we all are dressed we will meet back here."

The boys nodded their head in agreement and left the room. After the door slammed, Simone and Alice rushed upstairs to their portion of the dorm room. I was just going to slide on some jeans and a tank top, but Alice wasn't going to let me. She came down as fast as she went to change.

"Wow, you change fast." I said, amazed.

Her face turned angry and frustrated. "What the hell Bella?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She yelled.

"Clothes." I said, flatly.

She walked over to me fast and pushed me down on the cushion in front of my vanity. She picked up the sliver antique brush that Simone gave me as a present and started to brush my dark brown locks. I hated when she played "Bella Barbie". I was like her life-sized Barbie she would dress and comb hair. Rosalie was done getting ready so, she walked over to help Alice.

"How can I help Alice?" She asked.

Alice didn't look at her while she spoke. "Pick out a dress for Bella."

She nodded then hurried to my closet. Most of it was stocked with Alice picked clothes. She would buy them and I would reject them. Rosalie searched the closet until she spotted something that caught her eye. She ran to Alice and tossed her the dress. Alice looked at it and said, "Perfect."

They made me put the dress on and after I got out they clapped. "You look Hot Bella!"

I modeled the green dress and smiled. I did look pretty; it was hard to believe it was me. Simone walked down the stairs in a brown plaid dress. She smiled shyly when she reached us.

"I hope I don't stand out with ya'll three here." She said in a country accent. She was raised in Tennessee so, sometimes it would slip.

We looked at her incredulous. "Shut up, you look as hot as us.

She blushed through her tanned skin. "Awww…you guys."

******************************************************************************

The guys knocked on the door and Alice opened it. "Hey you guys."

They walked in and when Alice's brother, Edward, walked in his jaw dropped. "Bella, you look beautiful."

I blushed deeply. "Umm…thanks Edward."

I noticed Seth looking around for Simone. I looked around for her and saw that she must have been upstairs. I raised my index finger at Seth and Edward then, hurried up the stairs. She looking at her reflection then, frowned. She brushed her Indian locks softly and when she saw me she jumped.

"Oh, hey Bella." She said.

I walked over to her and raised her up by her arms. "Seth came in looking for you and you're in here."

She blushed deeply. "Ohmygod! I didn't mean to."

I reached for her hand and took it in mine. We hurried downstairs and when Seth saw Simone, I could swear that I thought he would have dropped dead. Simone walked to him slowly.

"You look f--…," he began, but stopped then started again. "You look beautiful."

She was shocked then, looked into Seth's eyes. "What were you going to say?"

He blushed. "Um…well, I rather not say."

She stomped her foot on the ground then, turned away from him. "If you can't tell me then, whatever."

His face said it all. I imagined him saying something like, 'Crap, I blew it'. But, instead of not doing anything he wrapped his arms around her- with her hands still at her sides- tightly. He picked her up like that and carried her to the other side of the room into the storage closet. Alice, Rose, and I stared in disbelief of what was going to happen in there.

**Regular Point of View:**

Seth carried Simone into the storage closet where they stored excess stuff. He switched on the light switch to his left and smiled at her. Her face burned and she quickly turned away from his handsome face.

"I'm not talking to Mr. Keep-secrets-even-if-they-are-embarrassing."

She looked like a child, crossing her arms and pouting.

He sighed then, put his arms around her again. She had her hands on his chest as he embraced her. She tried to wriggle free, but he wouldn't let her.

"You really want to know what I was going to say." He said, more like a question than a statement.

"You don't have to tell me." She said, exasperated.

"Okay. I was about to say you looked like a f-ing cutie."

She blushed deeply. "And you couldn't tell me that."

She smiled at him, revealing her pearly white teeth. He smiled at her with the same smile.

Someone knocked on the door then, spoke. "Hello in there, I hope you two aren't sucking faces in there. We have to go clubbin' you know, don't be so selfish." Alice said.

They turned the doorknob and stepped out with their hands interlocked with each other, they smiled at each other for a last time then, Simone spoke.

"We are finished now." She said, her eyes still on Seth.

**Bella Point of View:**

Seth and Simone walked out looking like a couple and I bet that gave Edward some ideas.

"Can we go in there next?" He whispered in my ear.

I put my hand to his lips. "You are definitely not getting any lip action from me."

"Awww…. And I thought you would be nice to me." He said.

Rosalie snapped her fingers and the room was quiet. "Alright, let's go while they are still playin' the good music."

We reached the parking lot shortly. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Simone and Seth, and Edward and I rode in separate cars to the night club. When we reached the club Edward put his arm around me like he owned me. I allowed him to do only because I liked it. It felt good to have his touch sending a sensation through my body. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a booth together. She signaled for us to come sit and we obeyed. Rose whispered in Emmett's ear and they left shortly. I wonder where they were going-like I didn't already know. Alice asked Jasper to dance with her and he agreed. Now all that was left was Edward and I and Seth and Simone. I wonder what really did happen in that closet. Simone was sitting in Seth's lap and snuggled in his chest. I turned to Edward and smiled at him.

"Want to play a game before you get to excited?" I asked him.

He pursed his lips then, smiled back at me. "Sure."

I clasped my hands together then, puckered my lips. "The game is twenty questions- if we get that far."

He nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's see, where to start? Alright, favorite color?" I asked.

"The color of your eyes." He said, smoothly. He made me blush.

"And yours?" he asked.

"Green," I answered, "Only because of the same reason."

"Favorite band or artist?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on me. "Debussy, Linkin Park, and Muse are my favorites."

I looked down. "Wow, mine are Debussy, Linkin Park, Muse, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and Within Temptations."

"What is your favorite song by Debussy?" He asked me.

"It has to be Clair De Lune." I said.

"My favorite, too." He said.

"I'm surprised a B-Ball head like you listens to classical."

"You'll be surprised about what I can do."

I turned my attention back to Seth and Simone and noticed how close they were. Simone placed her hands on Seth's face then, brought her lips closer to his. Their lips met and they were in this make-out session. Seth placed his hand on her back and held her tightly. I blushed then, turned my attention back to Edward.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked together onto the dance floor and while I was dancing to "Just Dance" Edward put his hands around my waist as I danced. You can say I was dancing on him, but I wasn't. I also never said I didn't like it. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. He did the same and as we stared into each other's eyes something happened. I got the feeling to kiss the lips of the god in front of me. I leaned into him slowly, closing my eyes. He crushed his lips to mine and moved his hands to the back of my head. I couldn't help it. His kisses were filled with this passion I never felt before. I think I could be falling for B-Ball head Cullen.

******************************************************************************

Simone ran over to me quickly and grabbed my hand. She pulled me away to somewhere quiet.

"Bells, Erik is here." She whispered.

"Erik? As in Erik I'm-so-damn-fine Mason?

She nodded at her boyfriend's name. Yep, that's right. Erik is her real boyfriend. Why she was with Seth? I do not know. I guess because she can't help, but love Seth, too.

"What do I do, Bells?" I asked.

"Si-Si, you know I would hate to be in this kind of situation." I said.

"I know, but I can't tell Seth I'm still going out with Erik after I told him we broke up."

Speaking of the devil, Erik walked up to Simone. He hugged her around her waist then, bent down to kiss her cheek. His black hair brushed against her skin as he did. He stared at me with his dark eyes.

"Oh, hey Bella." He said.

"Hey, Erik." I said.

Erik was a major hottie and one big turn-on was that he played the violin and recited poetry. He was perfect for Simone because she was an artist. She stared at him while he looked down at her. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on his lips.

"I missed you, baby. I'm sorry I was gone for a week." He said.

She nodded meekly. "I know, I know. I missed you, too sweetie."

His face turned hard. "This isn't because of that Seth kid?"

She shook her head. "No, I told you nothing Erik. He is just a friend of Bella's and mine."

Poor Simone stuck in that love triangle between two different guys. She gave one more pleading look before I left. Erik was madly in love with her and so was she, but that time she spent with Seth filled in some spots in her heart. Edward and the others were waiting for me.

"Where's Simone?" Emmett asked.

I laughed at my brother. "Uh… Em, pink is not you're color," I said, teasing my brother about his lipstick.

That's what he gets for making out that long.

Edward and I drove to the Academy slower than the others. He looked at me while he was driving.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about what a great guy you turned out to be."

His phone ringed. He reached for it and his face turned solid.

"Hey, Carla." He said.

_What are you doing Edward? Are you heading over? Carla asked on the other end._

"No, Carla." He said, firmly.

_Be that way, Eddie. I hope you don't like that Bella girl. She is so plain. I'm just saying 'cause you are always looking at her._

That did it. When we caught a red light I opened Edward's car door and jumped out.

"You know Edward? Go to frickin' hell." I yelled.

I slammed the door and tried to walk away, but he followed me. I fished through my purse for my cell to dial Simone's number. Edward really did piss me off. I will not trust him again.

**Sorry it took so long, writer's block and all. I hoped you liked it. ******

**I will try to update more often okay. Please read and review**.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing at the Palace

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to the book! Sad, I know.**

**Love Story in Cali**

**Chapter 3: Healing at the Palace****.**

**Bella Point of View:**

"Edward, I actually thought you were a great guy, but obviously I was wrong. I don't even see how Alice can be related to a jerk-face like you." I yelled.

He was trying to speak to me, but I stuck my index finger at him to signal 'hold on'. I pressed the 'send' button and Simone answered on the third ring. She usually answered on the first.

"Hello." She breathed.

What was wrong with her? "Simone, are you okay?"

She was silent for a while. "Um…I'm with Erik."

I heard some noise before I could speak. "Hey, Bells." Erik said.

More noise. "Hey, can you pick me up Simone? I'm by the mall."

She was shocked. "Oh Bella, things aren't going well with hottie-Cullen?"

More noise. "Hey, Bella can you give Edward a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell Edward I'm going to kick his ass if he comes near Simone."

If he didn't I would. I heard what sounded like a punch. "Shut up. I still think you're the hottest guy alive."

"I will be there, Bella." She said, finally.

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone then turned to Edward. "Okay, I have a ride, good-bye, Jerk."

He opened his door and stepped out. I backed away as he got closer to me. He grabbed my hand. His touch startled me, causing me to fall backwards. I hit the wet grass while he was on top of me. I blushed. I tuned my head from his beautiful face and tried to forget about his lips on mine. He held my chin in his hand and forced me to look into his emerald eyes. I couldn't resist them.

"Bella, please listen to me." He pleaded.

I pushed him with my hands. "No!"

I went through my purse again. This would have been a good time to have that pepper spray Charlie gave me. I always laughed at it, but now I need it. Headlights of a car were blinding me. I noticed it was a emerald green Maserati. Simone ran out and picked me up by my arms.

"My god Bella, you look terrible. Alice will kill you." She said.

I held her waist while she walked me to her Maserati. She set me down it the back seat then, sat in the passenger seat. I noticed Erik was driving. He pulled off quickly then, Simone turned to me in her seat.

"Where's the Hummer?" I asked her.

She bent her hand at me. "Oh please, I had to switch cars. You know I always do that. Sometimes I feel like driving Big Large and sometimes I want to take Duchess."

I nodded at her. Erik looked at me in the mirror. "Wow, Bella. I really didn't think you will take me so seriously. I didn't think you would really kick his ass then, you come here beat up."

Simone glared at Erik. "Watch your language, Hot Lips. You can taint those fine lips of yours and I can't kiss tainted lips."

He smiled at her sexily. "Alright, Sexy. That means you owe me."

She smiled at him then turned her attention back to me. "What happened?"she asked.

I looked out the window. "Long story, I'll tell you at your house."

She turned around and sighed. "Party's over."

"Yeah." I said.

*************************************************************************************

Erik parked Simone's Maserati in the long drive way then, followed us inside. Simone left me on the sofa with her blanket. Billy and Danielle lived at the other house a few blocks down. Yes, they had two houses. Originally, it was the family house, but as they got older Billy and Danielle left this house to, Karmen, and Simone. They were one of the richest families in Cali. The Cullens were up there, too. Erik was on the suede couch aside of me. His eyes glowed from the fireplace. Simone sure was lucky. Simone came back in her Victoria Secret sweatpants and tank top with four cups of hot chocolate. She handed a cup to me and Erik then, took her cup and curled up next to Erik. We took a sip then, Simone spoke.

"Hot Chocolate is good every year and it is definitely _hot _," She purred, her eyes on Erik.

"Is me being here interrupting your love fest? " I asked them.

Simone averted her attention to me. "I'm sorry, Bells. What is wrong?"

I set the cup down and looked directly at my best friend. "Carla Price, Edward's 'girlfriend' called him."

I thought Simone would have fainted if Erik hadn't caught her. "That bi---," she said.

I cut her off before she could finish. "She was talking about me being plain and Edward meeting up with him."

Simone stood up. "She is always jealous. Bella, ignore her. She is still mad at me because I was the first one to get a hot bf. She is also jealous because Edward has liked you since he saw you."

I blushed deeply. "Edward?"

She nodded at me.

There was a loud sound made upstairs and music started to play. Simone was still mad. "Turn that damn music down, Jacob!"

Erik got up from his seat and squeezed Simone's shoulders. "Calm down, babe. You feel so tense."

She crossed her arms then, looked up at him. "I guess I am."

He kissed her neck, her cheek, and then her lips. "I can help you feel relaxed."

She turned to him. "Oh no, but I will give you this."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"Ewww, get a room." I heard two people say in unison.

I turned my head to both of the staircases. I noticed Karmen and Jacob. Karmen was on the left staircase and Jacob was on the right. They both ran when they saw me. "Bella!"

Karmen bumped into Jacob. "Watch it wolf boy!"

Jacob glared at her. "Watch it Miss Priss!"

Jacob ran past her and hugged me first. "Hey Bells, how are you!"

"Good Jacob." I said.

Karmen pushed him to the side. "You don't want to hug the Giant, Bella."

She hugged me and once she released me, she ran to the last cup of Coco. Jacob grabbed it the same time. They growled at each other. "Release it, brat." They both said. I'm surprised they're not the Twins.

Simone laughed at her siblings. "Twin, I have you a cup made in the kitchen."

She released the cup then, flipped her shoulder length hair. "Take it, brute. "

He pushed it away. "Actually, I think your snooty attitude ruined it."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Thank god, Mom and Dad aren't here. You obtuse freak"

I rolled my eyes at them. "How's about we have a party of our own?"

Simone tilted her head to the side. "What can we do? Play in the arcade, go swimming, or play on the court?"

I scratched my head. Wow, they are spoiled. "How about all three?"

They all agreed. Simone, Karmen, and I hurried upstairs to change into swimsuits. Simone was in her swimsuit quickly then, Karmen and I were after her. I used Simone's black and white one. The guys were already changed when we got back down.

"To think that you couldn't get hotter." Erik said, hugging Simone.

************************************************************************************

Simone dived into the blue water and her hair scattered around her. I sat near the edge. Jacob sat next to me and watched me with his dark eyes. I scooped some water in my hands and splashed him.

"What?" I snapped.

He picked me up in his arms and tossed me in the water. "Jacob Black!"

I wrapped myself with my arms. He cannon balled into the water and splashed me. "Ugh!"

Erik and Simone were under the water somewhere. When they resurfaced they were making-out by the rocks. Why being by them, made me feel bad? I got out the water again and held myself. Jacob and Karmen sat by me.

"Bells--," Karmen started.

"What's wrong?" Jacob finished.

I looked at both of them. "Edward Cullen."

Karmen looked at me sincerely. "What did he do, Bella? "

I shook my head at her. "You know, let's forget and have fun."

Jacob smiled at me. "Yeah, let's go to the Arcade!"

Jacob took my hand and we started to run back inside the house. Karmen followed us then, I tuned and spoke to her. "What about Simone and Erik?"

She shushed me. "Let the lovers be."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I don't want them sucking faces in front of me."

Karmen smirked then, whispered in my ear. "Because, he's not dating anybody and nobody likes him."

"Hey!" He yelled.

*************************************************************************************

Simone and I snuck into the dorm room quietly. The lights turned on.

"Where have you girls been?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

We were silent. "Probably at thePalace." Rosalie said.

Simone nodded. "Well, yeah because Bella was upset about Edward so, she stayed at my house."

Alice and Rosalie quickly hugged her. "We're so sorry, Bella. Edward is such a jerk. He will realize what a fool he is."

____________________________________________________________________________________

That's Chapter 3 you guys. Tell me what you think. Please Read and Review. I encourage you all to take my poll because I have to see what story I will update a lot and get my schedule clear. Alright, see you next time. Next Story, my first ever crossover. For more information about my next story or this story please ask or tell me. I am open to ideas so, please pitch them in. Alright, see you next time! Akasha Cullen26.


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight or anything related to it; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Love Story in Cali

Chapter 4: Silence

Edward Point of View:

I'm such an idiot. Way to blow it Cullen. Bella was giving me a chance to be with her. I should have ignored Carla's call. I gripped even harder on the steering wheel. I'm sorry for hurting you Bella. I turned my car into the school parking lot and when I did, Alice and Emmett were here to greet me. I pushed the door open then, stepped out. Alice and Emmett had matching looks: arms crossed and angry slits for eyes. Alice walked up to me and thumped me in the back of my head.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you were so close then, you blew it. You are such a stupid brother!" she exclaimed.

She punched me in my gut with that same angry look Emmett had. Emmett is already overprotective, this could be living hell. Alice sighed heavily then, rolled her head to Emmett.

"You can take it from here, Em. I need to go to bed." She said.

She walked away slowly, probably trying to catch glimpses of Emmett beating me. I averted my attention to Emmett. He started to crack his knuckles loudly.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, you messed up big time, bud." Emmett said, with a big grin on his face.

I didn't move at all when I saw a familiar figure in the back. Emmett stopped and looked at me confused.

"Okay, Edward. You are not supposed to freeze up like that, man." He said.

The figure stepped out of the darkness, into the lights. Her hands were in her blue pullover sweatshirt pockets as she walked. Her tennis shoes were making sounds as she walked towards us. She grabbed a hold of Emmett and smiled at him.

"Em, it's okay. I think I will take over." She said.

Her beautiful brown hair was covering her beautiful face. She frowned as Emmett turned away. Her attention was all on me.

"Edward, what do you want to say, now?" she said.

"You want to sit somewhere?" I asked.

She threw her hands in the air. "Whatever."

We walked in silence to a bench. I wanted to reach for her hand and squeeze it tightly. I was about to speak, but her lips opened before mine.

"Edward, let me talk first. I don't blame you for what happened. Tonight really wasn't a date anyway. Carla is your girlfriend so; I shouldn't get in the way of that."

She stood up and brushed off her sweatpants. "Bella, wait!"

She started to run away quickly then, she stopped. "Edward, I forgive you, but I don't want to talk with you again."

Wow, Bella is really mad at me. I shook my head then, slammed my fist into the bench.

Bella….

Bella Point of View:

I continued to run towards my dorm. I was careful not to slip on one of the steps. I leaned against the door and ran my fingers through my hair. Edward. Why can't I forget this? It wasn't a date so, why do I care. Crazy, that's what I am. Boys just use me. There was Tyler, who used me to get back together with his ex. Mike was actually trying to go really far with me only because he liked me, but still I wasn't ready for that. I sighed then, turned the door knob. I walked in and saw Jasper and Alice holding hands resting on the sofa. Alice had her head rested on Jasper's. I walked to the fridge, my feet scraping against the floor, to get a can of ginger ale. It wasn't that bad. It kind of made my stomach tickle. I laughed and giggled as I took a sip. Simone came from downstairs with her hair curling out from under the band that held it. I covered my mouth as I laughed.

She looked at me confused. "Was Erik up there?" I asked.

She wiped her smeared lip gloss off her face. "No, he's at the guys' dorm."

She reopened the fridge and poured a glass of Cranberry Cocktail Juice. She gulped down the juice then, looked at me with a serious face.

"Alright Bells, let's talk upstairs." She said. She set the glass on the counter then, walked upstairs.

I followed her willingly. I knew if I didn't go she would drag me there. I sat on her bed and she sat along side of me. She tossed her hair back then, fell on her back.

"Bella, how do you really feel about Alice's _amazingly yummy_ brother?" she asked.

I laughed at first then, silenced myself. "I don't like him, Si-Si. Still, today never counted he has a girlfriend. We just hung out together."

Simone's mouth was open. I put my hand under her chin and closed her mouth. "Do you want flies in your mouth Simone?"

She growled at me and sat up from the bed. "My mouth has nothing to do with you and heart throb- Cullen." She countered.

Simone has it so easy, she just doesn't know. "Simone, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." She said.

"What are you going to do about Seth?" I asked.

She looked like she just got struck by lightning. "Seth? Why do you ask?"

I looked at her dumbfound. "Simone, seriously."

She looked away from me. "Honestly, Bella, I really don't know."

"You can't keep doing this Simone. You might hurt Seth if he sees you with Erik." I said.

She nodded as she pulled the covers from under me. Before I knew it, Simone was sleeping. She must be tired. I sat up from her bed and walked back downstairs. Alice was curled up into a ball. I ran to her bed and slipped the covers on her body. Rosalie was already in her bed sleeping soundly. I was the only one awake. I walked to my bed quietly then, fell onto it. I will forget all that happened tonight and forget what a jerk Edward was and is. I smiled in my sleep. That's right Bella.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alice was digging through my closet for an outfit. She had been searching for half an hour. This has got to be a problem. I wonder if there is some type of doctor to help with this kind of problem. She finally found something and tossed it at me. It was a sleeveless coral cross front V neck and a pair of jeans. She looked further to find the perfect shoes. She ended up finding a pair of Gold Touch Rhinestone Stilettos. I threw off my tank top and slid the shirt on. I adjusted it then, yanked on the jeans. I sat on the couch and slipped the Stilettos on my feet. Alice clapped cheerfully then, pulled out her camera. She pressed the button and the camera flashed. The little demonic pixie took a picture of me. I gasped as she laughed at me.

"Alice!" I yelled.

She skipped towards me with a devious smile on her face. "Memories of how good you look after you met me."

I laughed at her. "So, you are saying I didn't look good before?"

She shook her head. "No, just that you look better."

We laughed at each other and hugged. After we released I went into the kitchen. I set a blue bowl on the table and poured Frosted Flakes and milk into it. Alice looked at me.

"Frosted Flakes?" she asked.

"They're great!" I said, with a mouthful of cereal.

She laughed at me again. "Well, eat your bowl of sugar so, we can leave."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Alice yelled. My phone started:

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

This is an emergency 

_So are you listening?_

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive…

I looked at the caller ID and rejected the call. Not answering.

"Good Morning, Karmen." Alice said, cheerfully.

Karmen didn't speak. "Oh, Karmen you're crying? What happened?"

Karmen's shoes made noises as she walked in. She sat on the couch then, spoke.

"You guys didn't hear yet?" she asked.

I got up from my seat at the counter and sat next to her. "Hear what?"

She stared at Alice with her wet eyes. "Alice, you don't know either?"

Alice shook her head at Karmen. Karmen wiped away a tear using her school sweatshirt sleeve. **(A/N: There is a picture of her uniform on my page.)**

"Bella, Alice, Edward is what I'm here for!" she squealed.

I looked at her then, chuckled. "Whatever, we do not have time for him and you need to go back to school."

She grabbed my hand. "He's in the hospital!"

I turned to her quickly. "What?"

"He got into a car crash last night and hasn't opened his eyes yet." She continued.

There was a big knot in my stomach. I can't believe I blocked his call. But, how did he call me? Karmen just said he hasn't opened his eyes yet. I rushed up the stairs to get Simone. She was writing in her notebook when I reached her.

"Good Morning, I was just writing..," she said.

I cut her off. "Edward is in the hospital."

She dropped her pen and grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

Alice filled Rosalie in when she walked through the door. We all hurried to Simone's Hummer and jumped in quickly. Simone turned the steering wheel and maneuvered out of the spot. Her truck was probably going fifty-five or more. When we reached the parking lot for the hospital she almost ran into another truck.

"Simone, we are here to visit not to enter." I said.

"Whatever. You want to see Edward right?" she asked.

No need to answer that. We found a good spot close by. Alice and I were out first. After the others were out, we all ran into the building. We reached the desk where a lady about thirty years old with blonde hair told us about Edward. Simone spotted Erik sitting in a chair in the waiting room. She ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"Jacob told me after he heard from Karmen." He said.

The nurse told us we could see Edward. We all huddled in the white room. Edward's roommate sat up in his bed. He whistled.

"Hey you Indian cutie come over here." He said.

Erik came up from behind and wrapped his arm around Simone's waist. He crushed his lips to hers and when he released her she was breathless. The boy sat back down and lay on his side. I walked over to Edward and caressed his beautiful face.

"Edward." I whispered.

He didn't move a bit. Edward, please wake up for me. I want to see your emerald green eyes again and your crooked smile. I started to cry. He wasn't moving an inch. Simone and the others said they would leave me here for some alone time with Edward. I kissed his forehead then, his cheek. Open your eyes for me Edward. Open them….


	5. Chapter 5: My Love Saved You

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Twilight at all. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Akasha's Words:**

**Hear me! Hear me!**

Sorry you guys. I had too many ideas for new stories and forgot to update. I hope you like the new chapter. Let's have a recap of what happened. Bella has been ignoring Edward's calls and the last call from him could be his last call. Karmen tells Simone, Bella, and the others about Edward's condition. They rush to the hospital and Bella stays by Edward's side until he wakes up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Love Story in Cali

Chapter 5: My love saved you

**Edward Point of View:**

I was dreaming a dark dream. Everything around me was black as midnight. I wanted to see my Bella's beautiful face again, but my body wasn't responding to me. What happened to me? The memory flashed in my head. Metal crashing and fire was all I could remember. Did I get in an accident? I breathed slowly. I concentrated on Bella and for some strange reason; I could hear her beautiful voice.

"Edward…Edward…Edward," I heard her say. By the sound of it, she sounded as if she was crying.

I wanted to jump up and hug her. I wanted to tell her I was okay, but by the looks of it, I wasn't. My heart started to hurt. I grabbed it mentally and tried to revive it back to life.

"Don't stop damn it! I want to live and see my Bella's beautiful face. I want to see her chocolate brown eyes and feel her soft creamy skin. I want to caress her face and tell her how I really feel.

"Bella, I…..," I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

My heart gave out on me. I love you Bella. The other girls mean nothing.

Bella…Bella….Bella…., my precious Bella, I love you with all my heart….

**Bella Point of View:**

I rested on Edward's unmoving body and cried. He hasn't opened his eyes in two days. I haven't moved a bit or left him alone. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep knowing he was hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Alice with my head still on Edward's chest. She had her jacket in her arms and Jasper had his arm around her.

"Bella, you need some sleep. I know you care for my brother, but you look terrible." She said.

"But, Alice, I can't sleep." I said.

She frowned. "Probably, because you drink two cans of Red Bull and a can of Monster every day."

She walked over to me and patted my head. "Bells, I will bring you something to eat."

I nodded. "Thank you Alice."

She left the room and started to think about Edward. I blame myself. If I hadn't been so cruel to him or ignored his calls he wouldn't be here. I looked over to the other guy's bed and noticed he was gone. He must have gone home. I could feel Edward's heart now. It was pounding hard. I looked over to the monitor and I could see his heartbeat. I smiled and started to cry. Thank God! I checked the monitor again and saw his heartbeat decrease. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"No, Edward…Edward…Edward," I cried.

The monitor was blank and all I could see was a straight line. Edward. The doctor touched me.

"I'm sorry for the lost." He said.

I was angry now. He left me alone. "Screw that! He's not dead, he's not!"

"Get out! Just get out. Leave me alone with him." I yelled.

I fell onto Edward's body. My tears fell on his face and I looked at him sleeping peacefully. I placed my hands on either side of his face. I love you Edward Cullen so, don't leave me! I crushed my lips to his and I felt something again. His heart revived back to life. Is this possible? His eyes opened slowly and I looked deeply into his emerald green eyes. I continued to cry. It is a miracle. He smiled at me.

"What I miss?" he asked stupidly.

I wiped away my tears and grinned. "Nothing, but what I said about you."

He continued smiling at me. "What did you say?"

I kissed his lips again. "Only one detail: I love you Edward Cullen and I can't live without you."

He put his arms around me and kissed me back. "Same here. One thing though: I woke up and saw the angel who saved me."

I smiled. "My love for you saved you."

He grinned crookedly. "And my love for you helped me live."

I hugged him tightly. "Sounds right to me."

**Sorry it's short, but I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it. Don't hate me because Edward almost died, I just wanted some drama.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rules

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns it, not me.

**Love Story in Cali**

Chapter 6: Rules

**Bella Point of View: **

Two days have passed since Edward was hospitalized. I stayed with Edward since then. Nothing has changed between us though. What? Am I lying to myself? Nothing has changed, yeah right! I'm dating Edward Cullen! Take that Carla! How did it happen? It was so fast I probably would have fainted or fell over. Edward almost died and after I kissed him he opened his eyes to me. We both confessed our love for each other and after that the doctor came back to check on him. The doctor was surprised at the sudden recovery and suggested that Edward stay another day, just to be safe. On that extra day we talked and that's when he asked me the big question- Will you be my girlfriend? I was so happy I actually did fall over. He laughed at me and helped me up. After my clumsy fall I agreed and kissed him. When he was able to leave, it was time to go back to school. The big game was coming up and so was a test in history. We stared at each other during biology. After the final bell rung, Edward asked me to officially meet his parents as his girlfriend. I always visited his house when Alice asked me to sleepover, but I wasn't his girlfriend then.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

I dropped my apple to the ground and looked at her surprised. "What?"

She put her hands on her hips and frowned at me. "I hope you weren't thinking about my brother."

Simone laughed at me. "You know she was Alice. She hasn't focused on the cheer either."

Someone picked me up and slung me over their shoulder. I noticed bronze hair brushing against my face. "Edward! Put me down!"

He laughed as he spun around in a circle. I started to pound on his back and he started to run to his car. Once he reached the silver Volvo he set me to the ground. "I'm breaking up with you Edward."

He looked sad. I was only joking and he looks so serious. "Just kidding, Eddie."

I pulled his shirt down to me, drawing his lips to mine. I kissed his lips sweetly and felt the warmth that flowed into my mouth. Edward is such a good kisser. His hands moved behind me and pulled me closer into his body. His hands snaked up my shirt and I could feel his touch on my skin. I heard somebody scream. I opened my eyes to look at her horrified face. I smiled at her.

"Edward Cullen!" Carla screamed.

Edward stopped kissing me and looked at Carla's fuming face. "Carla?"

She yanked my hair and pushed me to the ground. I looked up at her and glared. "Bitch," I muttered.

She was rubbing Edward's chest while he tried to get her off of him. "Why Edward? Why?"

I touched her arm and squeezed it. I smiled at Edward. "Let me help you Edward."

I frowned at Carla then, pushed her away. She fell to the ground and began to cry. I laughed at her then, kissed Edward again. "Stay away from my boyfriend, thank you."

Edward opened my door and I got into his Volvo. After Edward got in, he laughed. "I'm impressed Bella."

I leaned over and kissed him. "No one touches my man."

He laughed again then, pulled off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

*~ Edward's House*~

When we walked in, Esme was watering her flowers and Carlisle was reading the newspaper. Esme looked up from her roses to me. She smiled at me warmly then, set the water can to the ground.

"Bella!" she said, happily.

She hugged me then, noticed Edward behind me. "Edward?"

He raised his eyebrows at Esme and she did the same. Edward put his hand on my waist and smiled.

"Bella is my girlfriend." Edward said.

Carlisle dropped his newspaper to the ground then, walked over to us. "Edward."

"Bella is different. I feel different." He said.

I am different? Edward looked down at me. "Let's go upstairs."

I nodded then, we both went to his room. I plopped on his bed and he joined me. "Edward, tell me what Esme and Carlisle meant."

He looked away from me. "They were trying to warn me not to hurt you."

I put my hands on either side of his face. "You won't."

He held my hand. "I know."

He kissed me then, pulled away. "There are rules for being my girlfriend you know."

"Rules?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and put on glasses. I raised an eyebrow at him. Where the hell did he get those glasses? He makes glasses look hot. He held my hand and looked at me from behind the frames.

"Yes. It is actually just one." He said, throwing the glasses away.

"What is it?" I asked vigorously.

He pulled out something wrapped in decorative paper. "Open this."

The paper was so bright with circles. The circles were intertwined. I stared at the beautiful white, black, and silver circles carefully. They looked so intricate. Edward snapped his fingers in front of me. I shook my head and mouthed a sorry. I began to tear at the present, careful not to cut myself. Once I finished opening it, the gift burned my hand. It fell to the bed, not making a sound. The golden lines that designed it glinted at me. I saw my name was engraved in it. Edward's brow furrowed.

"Bella, love, it's just a credit card." He said, calmly.

I fell into his lap and he held me tightly. "A credit card?"

He set me up on my knees so, I could look at him. "It is the first thing on my list of gifts."

"What's second?" I asked, shivering. Not from the cold, but out of fear.

"I think if I tell you, you might faint or argue with me." He said.

I sighed. He was right. I might have did both though. I yawned then closed my eyes as I lay on his bed. The comforter felt so soft under my skin. His arms wrapped around me as I slept. His touch felt as smooth as velvet against my ivory skin.

When the sun beamed through the window, I felt its heat. It caused my eyelids to open slowly. I sat up in the bed and saw Edward in his boxers. My face felt hot as I saw his perfectly, chiseled body. The sun made him look like a fine angel in human form. He turned around and noticed me staring at him. His hair was dripping wet and he began to pat it with his towel. I got out of the comfy bed and walked over to him. I helped him dry off his hair then, he held me by my forearms. I looked up into his eyes and he bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back softly then, smiled happily.

"Good Morning." I whispered.

He kissed my cheek. "Good Morning, love."

Alice opened the door and pulled me out. She pushed me into her room and I was afraid I wasn't coming out. I sat on the purple suede couch, waiting for her to find me an outfit. She tossed a grey off shoulder shirt at me and black shorts. I looked at them weirdly then, she gave me a pair of black ankle boots. That was quick. Where did that outfit come from? She didn't go through her closet. **(A/N: Bella's outfit on my page.)**

"Hurry up and change."

She gave me a bag with my stuff in it. "How?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I told Charlie and Renee you were staying with us. You know they love me."

I laughed then, hurried to the bathroom in the hallway. I took a quick shower and got out just as fast. I slid the shirt over my head, put on the shorts and shoes. I braided my hair into a single braid then, opened the door. I ran into Edward and he caught me.

"It seems we can't keep our hands off each other." He said.

I nodded. "Looks that way."

He released me then, went downstairs. I continued walking to Alice's room and when she saw me, she looked at me intently.

"Not bad, Bella." She said.

I smiled. "I passed?"

She hugged me. "Yep! Finally Bella, you look decent and you didn't fight."

"When did you buy this outfit?"

"I didn't, you did. I found it in the back of your closet." She said.

"Oh yeah, I remember buying this outfit."

When we went downstairs it was time for us to leave. "Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

A car honk was heard. "That's my ride." Alice chirped.

We all went outside and Alice jumped into Jasper's car. I got into Edward's Volvo and we raced after Jasper's car. Once we reached school grounds, I hurried to our dorm. I slid the key into the key hole and opened the door. Simone was cooking eggs when I walked in.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Simone." I said.

She turned off the stove then, hugged me. "You spent a night with Edward."

I pushed her back. "No."

She nodded. "Sure."

I put my bag on my bed then, looked at Simone. "Class starts in ten minutes, why are you cooking?"

She started to eat the eggs. " 'Cause I was hungry. My stomach is more important than class."

I shook my head. "Big game is tonight."

She dumped her plate in the sink. "Yep and you get to cheer the captain on."

I laughed. "Funny."

**That's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. The Big Game will be its on Chapter. Please keep reading. Please Review. I want to get at least 20 reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Game!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight in anyway.

I only own my OCs.

**Love Story in Cali**

**Chapter 7:** The Big Game!

**Bella Point of View: **

We all entered the gym cheering loudly. I waved my hands and screamed as loud as I could. I did a quick round off- which I executed perfectly. The squad got into formation after our entrance. Simone was cheering and clapping next to me. She smiled at me slyly.

"Ready to cheer on your sexy captain?" she joked.

I laughed at her then, I looked towards the bleachers. That is where he would be entering.

"You play too much, Si-Si." I said.

We all put our hands behind our backs and looked to the ground. Simone giggled slightly and started to croon. "Oooh, my tattoo is so cute." I laughed at her.

"Are you drunk or something?" I asked.

"Maybe. I had an energy drink and some Twizlers."

"I look so sexy," Simone continued.

"This is why we shouldn't have two piece outfits." I whispered to her. She glared at me then; she had a smug look on her face.

"Bella, I never thought you would get jealous." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Whatever, we need to call the cheer." I said.

I put my hands on my hips. "Alright all you cougar fans!" I shouted.

Simone put her hands on her hips also and looked up. "Time to do the cougar jam!"

The band began to play an up beat song. We began to shake our hips and did a couple belly dancing moves. The girls behind us did back hand springs and we followed them. We began to clap again to the beat of the song. At the end we formed a pyramid. The crowd applauded and after we got out of the formation, the lights went out. A single spotlight was by the bleachers.

"Time to welcome the state champs, the Hart Academy Cougars!" The announcer said.

The crowd began to roar and stomp their feet on the bleachers. The squad began to cheer again and yell. When I spotted Edward I blew him a kiss. He winked at me then smiled at me with that crooked grin I loved. I turned away from him and continued to cheer. Our team was playing against the Panthers. They came in second place to us, apparently our team was undefeatable. I thought that because of my all star boyfriend. I watched the game and focused on every player (not really). I only cared for Edward. He looked so good out there. Edward shot from the three point line and the ball made it in without touching the rim. The crowd cheered and the guys were congratulating Edward. I faced the squad and smiled.

"All right girls, let's congratulate Edward." I faced the court again. I nodded to Simone and she nodded back. "One…two…three!"

"Way to go Edward, way to go!" we chanted three times. Edward smiled at me after we finished. I mouthed pay attention to him and he just laughed. I looked past the game and noticed a blonde glaring at me. She had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me with her blue eyes. I saw that she was wearing a Panther cheer uniform- red, black, and white. I think she was captain. Simone put her hand on my shoulder then, started to whisper in my ear.

"That is Tiffany Cole." She whispered.

I looked at her dumbfound. "Can I buy a vowel?" I joked.

She smacked her lips at me. "Bella please, Tiffany was Edward's girlfriend before Carla, okay."

I sighed. I should have figured as much. "She's mad because I'm dating her ex, huh?"

Simone nodded. "Isn't everyone?"

I grabbed Simone's hand and started to pull her towards Tiffany. I was surprised she didn't fight. Once we reached her, we both crossed our arms. Simone flashed her fake smile then, held Tiffany's forearms. "Tiffany, darling, we haven't seen each other in a long time. We simply much catch up." They air kissed each other on their cheeks. Tiffany gave Simone the same smile. "Yes, we simply must catch up."

She looked at me and frowned. "Bella."

I looked her up and down. "Tiffany."

She laughed a haughty laugh. "Oh sweetheart, please don't be harsh it is very unpleasant. I hope we can be friends. I mean I can even give you some advice. One- You really need to use more makeup. Two: You're plain and need something to make you look attractive. Three: You and Edward aren't made for each other." She laughed again.

I smirked at her comments. "You know Tiffany; I think you are late for your plastic surgery. I heard about your lack in the chest department and your nose, poor baby. Not all of us can be naturally beautiful." I said, making an hourglass in the air.

She exhaled loudly. "Bella you think you of all people can tell me that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do, _honey_."

She stomped away and I looked to Simone. Her mouth was wide open and she started to laugh. She put her hand up for a high five. "That's my girl!"

"What was that between you and Tiffany?" I asked.

"Snobs do that." She said.

"You're not a snob!" I exclaimed.

"I know. We always do that when we see each other. My mom used to be her mother's boss so, that's how we met." She acted like she was going to hurl.

The buzzer buzzed and we looked up. "Halftime." I said.

"The Hart Academy cheerleaders will take the floor to pump up the crowd." The announcer said.

~*~After the game~*~ Score: 62-53

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him passionately. "You did awesome!"

He kissed me back, harder, and hungrier. I moaned in pleasure. His kisses were remarkable! I love you Edward Cullen! He released me and slid his hands to my waist. He looked me up and down, checking me out.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that uniform." He said.

I smiled at him then, toyed with his bottom lip. "I love a man in a jersey and with hot lips."

"Can I spend the night over? It is my way of saying good job, cougar." I said.

He pretended to muse about the idea. "I don't know. Sure you can. Your parents are going to think you live there."

We walked outside to Edward's Volvo. I was about to get in when I saw Erik's black Mustang. "Hold on," I told Edward. I sprinted over to the Mustang and peered into the window. I saw Erik on top of Simone and he was kissing her repeatedly. I knocked on the glass and Simone popped up. She waved at me shyly. I did the same and giggled to myself. Erik waved at me too. When will those two stop? Well at least they weren't doing it in the car. I ran away from them and jumped into Edward's car. I strapped myself in then, looked to Edward. "Ready."

Edward started his car and began riding to his house. When the doors swung open I saw that the lights were out and lights were flashing. They are having a party! Why didn't my so called boyfriend tell me this? Alice came skipping to me and she held my hand in hers.

"Bellsie, it is time to get dressed. I love the cheerleading look, but you simply must change." She said.

Edward laughed to himself then, bent down to me. He pushed back my hair. "You will love this."

I nodded. "Okay, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, save me."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course, my princess."

I purred. "You are so turning me on."

I pulled away from Alice and quickly kissed Edward. I couldn't let go of him so, I continued kissing him. "Ewww! Just be patient Bella. You can suck face with my brother later." Alice said in disgust, pulling me away again.

~*~ Alice's room~*~

"No way in hell, Alice." I growled.

"Bella, you look hot."

"You always say that."

She turned me around so I could look in the mirror. "Wow, I do look good."

**That is Chapter 7. I hope you liked The Big Game. The Next Chapter will be interesting. It is a secret though. *giggles* I have to tell! Okay, Bella's ex comes back to haunt her and ruins her relationship with Edward. The Next Chapter is called Heartbreak and Love Songs. It may be really sad, worse than Edward almost dying. *gasps* Stay tuned. I love you guys and sorry I haven't updated. I have been Super Busy! I will try to update Monday or Tuesday. Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8:Heartbreak and Love Songs

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight, at all.

I only own this story and my OC, Simone Noelle Valentine.

**Love Story in Cali**

Chapter 8: Heartbreak and Love Songs

**Bella Point of View:**

Alice had me dressed in a pretty blue strapless knee-length dress. I modeled the dress in the mirror and twirled in a circle. I looked over my shoulder to Alice, who was smiling approvingly.

"Good choice, Alice." I said, adjusting my dress.

She sat down in a chair and was watching me. "Anytime I can, Bella. I hope you enjoy the party downstairs."

I frowned as my arms fell to my sides. "Oh…yeah, another party."

Alice giggled to herself. "You really don't like big parties."

"I'm glad you enjoy my anguish." I said.

She got up and held my hands. "Let's go have fun."

She began to pull me back downstairs to the party filled with crazy teenagers. I hope Alice and them closed their doors. People at parties usually like to 'get some' at parties, especially when their drunk. Alice released me and let me roam around freely. I craned my neck around looking for my boyfriend. I checked near the kitchen and by the couch. I opened the back door and went to check outside. I saw a figure by the trees. I hurried over there carefully, making sure I didn't trip in my heels. I got closer to the figure. I wonder why he is out here. I reached to touch his arm.

"Edward, why are you out here." I said, squinting to see his beautiful face in the darkness.

He didn't answer me and I was getting worried. "Edward, why won't you answer me?"

When he turned to face me, I fell back in horror. "You're not Edward. What are you doing here?"

Why was he here? I thought he goes to Jefferson. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I struggled to get out of his hold, but I couldn't.

"I wanted you back, baby." He said.

"Well, I don't want you back James." I responded.

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't. Are you delusional or something? I broke up with you!"

He shook his head at my response. "That was a mistake."

He pushed me back then, he began to kiss me, I could taste the alcohol emitting from his mouth. Ew, really nasty. He must have had one too many beers. He held me tighter. He must have had a hard time letting go.

"James, stop this now!" I mumbled.

He didn't stop, but he kissed me harder. His hand began to squeeze my thigh. I began to cry from the pain he was causing me. What makes him think I'm enjoying this? I never even had sex with him. This only proves how drunk and crazy he is. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it gripped it tightly. The hand pulled me backwards and I fell from the extra force. When I looked up I saw Edward punching James in the face. I got up from the ground and threw off the shoes. I ran over to them and jumped on Edward's back.

"Stop this now!" I yelled.

He jerked me off his back and pushed me aside. "Get away, Bella. I saw you and him."

I gripped his white button down shirt. "Edward, it's not what you think. I don't even like him, he is my ex."

Edward faced me and squeezed my shoulders. "Ow, Edward, you're hurting me."

"So, you were just going to let him screw you?"

I shook my head. "Edward, he wasn't. I wouldn't let him."

He released me. "Now you're defending him."

Everything I say he is turning it into something bad. I ran away from him and back into the house. I was about to go up the stairs, but the girls caught me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Simone asked.

"Why are you crying?" Rosalie asked, holding onto Emmett.

"Edward." Alice growled.

She turned away and began running outside. I hurried into Alice's room and grabbed my clothes.

"Rosalie, can you take me back to the dorm?"

She nodded then, kissed Emmett good-bye. We hastily walked out the party and to her red BMW convertible. I got into the passenger seat quickly and Rosalie began to drive off. She didn't talk to me the whole time. She followed me up to the dorm, even though I told her to go back to the party. I fell onto the sofa and Rose came back with vanilla ice cream.

"I know cheerleaders shouldn't eat it, but it is always good." Rose said.

I took the ice cream from her hands and threw off the lid. I dug my spoon in and licked the ice cream off. Rosalie smiled at me meekly. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded even though it wasn't true. "Edward caught James making out with me. Actually he was close to raping me. Thank God, Edward came when he did. I guess he was drunk."

She looked surprised. "James? You can't be talking about your ex. He kissed you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, then he squeezed my thigh tightly."

She frowned. "I bet Edward thought you two were about to go at it."

I nodded and began to cry again. "The way he squeezed my shoulders scared me. He acted like he wasn't my boyfriend, the man I loved."

She rubbed my forearm. "Listen, Bells, he will come around. We all know how Edward can be sometimes."

"Okay." I said, smiling at her. "Thanks Rose."

She nodded. "No problem."

The door opened and Erik and Simone busted in. "Bella! Are you okay?"

She hugged me around my neck and began to move side-to-side. "I hope you are okay, my little Bellsie. Eddie is just being a meanie! Don't worry Bella; Ali will make it all better!"

Erik held her around her waist and kissed her forehead. 'Aww, you're so sweet cutie pie!"

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bed. He came back downstairs and sat next to us. "Sorry about that. She insisted on getting a daiquiri."

"It's okay Erik." I said.

"Are you doing alright, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you for asking Erik."

He smiled at me.

"Erik, baby!" Simone shouted.

He rolled his eyes then, laughed. "I'll be back."

We laughed at him. He likes her so much. Alice came into the dorm with her arms crossed. She looked so mad I thought she was going to turn red. "That big idiot. He is so stupid! I can't believe he did that! Wait until I get him! I'm going to hurt him so much! Ugh, he is so frustrating!" she began to ramble.

She smiled at me happily when she spotted me. "Hi, Bella."

"I'm okay, Alice. Don't get worked up on it." I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

**~*Goodnight Love~***

I was lying in my bed quietly. My IPod was playing 'Say Ok' by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I mouthed the words to the song. As I did, a tear would fall from my eyes. My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and flipped over the phone. I'm too scared to answer. I flipped the switch of my lamp then, buried my face in my pillow.

"Goodnight, my precious love." I whispered.

**~*Will you ever forgive me? ~* **

I had my head on my desk. Class was about to start. The seat next to me clattered. I looked over to the seat through my curtain of brown hair. I saw Edward. I blushed as I saw him sit down. We haven't talked in week. He has ignored me since that night. He looked over to me then out the window. I felt something brush against my arm. I lifted it and saw a note. I picked it up and blushed as I read it. It read:

Bella meet me by my locker after class.

I nodded. "Okay."

I felt bad about this though. Why would he write me this note? I took notes instead of looking at Edward the whole time. As I took a note I would look over to Simone. She would mouth something to me and I would try not to laugh. I could always count on her to make me feel better. The bell rang and I walked out with Simone. She walked with me to his locker.

"Are you going to be okay? If you want me to, I can look out." She said.

"No, you don't have to do that." I said.

A smile formed on her pressed together lips. "Okay." She patted my shoulder then, turned around. She began walking towards her locker. Maybe I should have asked her to stay. My phone beeped. I pulled it out and saw the text message.

**R U sure?**

I laughed at her message then, replied back.

**Yep!**

She responded back in a short second.

**Okey- dokey**

When I saw Edward walking towards me, I put my phone back into my bag.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you that night. I was just so angry to see you with him. I'm also sorry for ignoring you." He said.

I nodded solemnly. "It's okay."

He shook his head. "No, it's not okay. I hurt you."

I laughed at him then, put my hands on his face. "Just kiss me."

He smiled then, brought his lips to mine. After a couple of minutes we released. "Do you forgive me?"

I kissed him again. "Of course I do."

He hugged me tightly and suddenly, I felt so warm. "Do you have a date to the dance?"

"Yes, I do." I said.

"You do? What's his name?"

I laughed. "Edward Cullen."

"Tell me about him."

"He has the most beautiful green eyes and when he kisses you, you feel like you could melt."

He nodded. "Sounds like you love him."

"I think I do."

I kissed him again.

**~*~ Back at the Dorm~*~**

When I walked into the dorm, I found Simone crying. "Si-Si, what's wrong?"

"Seth caught me with Erik. I was kissing him because he told me he was leaving for Paris."

I hugged her. "Awww, I'm so sorry."

"He was going to ask me to the dance. I bet I must have hurt him."

"He will come around I'm sure."

"Yeah, so what happed with Edward?"

I smiled. "We are going to the dance together."

Simone clapped. "I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me.

"I'm glad because I really love him and I would love to spend my life with him. "

"And this is the Senior Dance." She said.

I nodded. "Yep."

"So, can I be the maid-of-honor?"

"Yeah. Alice, you, and Rose will be my maids-of-honor."

"Cool!"

She got up from the couch and went to the counter. She started to scream. "What?"

She pointed to something in a magazine. "They have new dresses at the mall!"

"We're going shopping?" I asked, without any enthusiasm.

She nodded, cheerfully. She grabbed her car keys and my hand. "Let's go."

**Chapter 8 is done! I hope you liked it! I didn't know what to write for the week Bella and Edward weren't talking so, yeah. But, I will tell you what happened. Bella would just mope around thinking about Edward and listen to love songs. Seth is mad at Simone and now she has no one to go to the dance with. I know it happened quickly okay. If you want me to, I can rewrite it. Next Chapter maybe the last one. **

Next Chapter: The Senior Prom


	9. Chapter 9: The Senior Prom Prt1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight!

**Love Story in Cali**

Chapter Nine: The Senior Prom Prt.1

**Simone Point of View:**

I pressed the button that lowered my window. My hair began to whip around me as the wind rushed through it. I looked over to Bella, who was looking out her window, and I sighed loudly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell is bothering you?" I shouted to her loudly. She jumped in her seat and I began to laugh at her.

"Don't do that again!" she shouted back at me.

"I'm sorry. You looked sad so, I had to do something."

I turned the steering wheel to the left and into the driveway. Karmen and Jacob came walking out. Jacob waved to Bella then, locked the door. Karmen jumped in the back seat and leaned forward.

"What's up Bella?" she asked in a hyper tone.

I looked at her in my mirror. "Hey Karmen, did you find my candy?"

She shook her head so fast; I thought it would fall off. "No, not all! What would make you think that?"

The car door slammed and I glared at Jacob. "Jacob Black! You may be older, but nobody told you to slam my freaking door!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "You seem cranky; did your boyfriend dump you?"

I began to blush deeply. That stupid Jacob! I pressed down on the petal and began driving off towards the mall. I kept quiet on the way there. How did Jacob know that? He is such a nosey brother. I bet Seth told him. Jacob kept talking to Bella while Karmen rolled her eyes. I wanted to make a smart comment, but I couldn't.

"Stop trying to flirt with Bella, Jacob" Karmen said.

"You know Karmen--," Jacob began, but Bella cut him off.

She started to laugh. "You guys could probably kill each other. Sometimes ya'll need try to get along."

I turned on the radio and the stereos began to blast playing "Untouched" by the Veronicas. Bella and I looked at each other and began to smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala," I began to sing.

"wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think," she continued singing the rest.

Jacob bent over and put his hands over both of our mouths. "Please spare me the pain. You two can sing, but please be quiet."

I spit in his hand and he pulled away quickly. "Nasty, sis."

Karmen handed him a napkin. "Here."

He began rubbing the napkin against his skin. "I'm surprised you are that nice to me."

She smiled at him. "Whatever."

She faced her window and smiled happily. I pulled up into the mall parking lot and found a space close to the entrance. As soon as we got out my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slid my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone.

"Hey, Erik, what's up?" I asked, warily.

"Hey, Simone what's wrong with you?" he asked.

I put my phone to my chest and told the guys I'll meet them inside. After they left I went to lean on my car.

"Yeah, um…Erik, I think we should break up."

"Uh…okay, I knew you would do this." He said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I love you Simone. I know everything about you and that includes the fact that you love Seth Clearwater. He loves you, too."

I began to blush. I had no idea he knew that. "Thank you, Erik. I love you, too. Bye, see you around."

I smiled. I knew he was too perfect. I ran into the mall and looked around for Bella. I spotted Karmen and my annoyingly sweet brother, Jacob. He was sitting in a chair looking like he was dead. I smiled at them then, pointed to the dressing room. Karmen nodded.

"Did she pick it out?"

"Yes, surprisingly." Karmen answered.

"Bella, come out honey. Let me see your dress!" I shouted.

She laughed at me. "No! It is shorter than I thought!"

"Well, if you don't come out we can't see."

She sighed so loud we could hear her from the room. She walked out wearing her black high tops and a sexy black dress. The dress looked like it was inches away from her butt- pretty much her upper thigh. She kept her hands in front of her and was blushing deeply. "See."

Jacob wasn't "dead" anymore. He was blushing hard and looked like he was about to drool. I closed his mouth and laughed. "Um…Jakie, close your mouth."

He pushed my hand away. "Simone, keep quiet."

His attention was back on Bella. "You look beautiful, Bells."

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Jake."

She turned around and looked into the mirror. She tugged at the dress then, stuck her tongue out at the image. "I'm not getting it! "

That got me thinking. She's getting the dress.

Bella came back out in her regular clothes. She set the dress next to a mannequin then, walked back to us.

"Can I please go to get some jeans?" Jake asked.

"Sure, we will meet in the food court at eight, got it?"

He waved his hand at me as he walked. "Yeah, sure."

He began walking towards American Eagle. I watched him so, I knew where he was. Karmen decided to follow him, which is weird. I looked back to Bella who was perusing a rack of dresses. She must really want to look great. She was holding a satin pink dress, white dress, and a black dress. I had my dress picked out and a plaid dress that I thought was absolutely cute. I grabbed the dress Bella tried on and purchased that one, too. I walked over to Bella and took the pink dress from her hand. I held it up in front of me and smiled at her.

"I think you should get this one." I told her.

"Really?" she asked, stupidly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think you will look absolutely beautiful. You will look amazing and very pretty."

Bella was about to respond, but she looked totally stunned. "Simone, look behind you."

I looked behind me and saw Tiffany on the floor-she looked devastated.

"Maybe we should check on her," I suggested.

We sprinted towards her and bent down next to her. She looked up to us with her teary blue eyes and she fell on her back. "Oh, hi you guys, what's up?"

We looked at her like she was stupid. "Tiffany?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Bella. I was just jealous. My boyfriend dumped me that day and I was pissed."

"Oh, Tiff." I said. "Wait, I have an idea. I know who can be your boyfriend, Tiffany."

"Who?"

I smiled at her cleverly. "You will see at prom."

She smiled at us. "Okay."

She stood up and smiled happily. "Bella is that your dress. If it's not, I think you should get it."

"Thanks, Tiffany. I actually was thinking about getting it."

"Your welcome."

**Bella Point of View:**

I can't believe Tiffany is being nice to me. I guess she is really a nice girl. I just wonder who is Simone going to get for her date.I paid for the dress then walked back over to Simone and the new Tiffany.

"Simone, can we go to Hollister and Abercrombie?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yeah, let's go."

We began walking off towards the two stores. "Bella! Simone!"

We both looked back at Tiffany. "Um…can I come with you guys?"

We looked at each other then, back at her. "Sure, Tiffany."

She began skipping towards us. We all began walking together to Hollister. I'm surprised the three of us are this close to each other. Tiffany is different than I expected. Once we were in a girl with spiky hair bumped into us. Oh no, this doesn't look good. The pixie in front of us put her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you two did not invite me!" she squealed.

I put my hand on her little shoulder. "Please calm down. I'm sorry I didn't invite you."

She smiled a little smile at me. "Okay, so did you pick out a dress?"

"Yes, I absolutely did."

"Can I see it?" she asked, excited.

"Nope, not until prom."

She crossed her arms. "No fair."

"Are the others with you?" Simone asked.

"Yeah, Emmett is somewhere in there and Edward is somewhere. I think Rosalie is helping Jasper pick out a tux."

"Edward is here?" I asked full of excitement.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I said he is _somewhere_ in this mall." Alice told me with emphasis on somewhere.

"Simone, could you please?"

She nodded. "I will get you a pair or maybe three."

I laughed. "Thank you."

I walked away with Alice on my side. "Where are you going?"

She looked peeved. "Shut up, Bella. I'm just going with you so, I can get Jasper."

We passed by the place Jasper was supposed to be and Alice hurried inside. After she went in I continued to look for Edward. I found him by the fountain with an American Eagle and Hollister bag next to him. I hurried to him and sat in his lap. He had his strong arms around me in that instant. I kissed his lips quickly. He looked totally surprised.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to shop." I told him.

I got out of his lap and stood in front of him. "What did you get?"

"Nothing much. Did you get a dress?"

"Yes, I did and don't think you will see before Alice."

"I think I will be able to see it."

"No, I don't think so."

His lips met mine. I got into the kiss and began kissing him back. I pulled back quickly after I realized what he was doing. "Isn't it my job to seduce you and not the other way around?"

He kissed me sweetly. "I think it's fair if we share that job."

"Okay."

**~*~Food Court~*~**

I took a sip from my strawberry smoothie as I watched Edward, who was watching me. Alice and Rosalie were eating salads that looked really good. I already finished my pasta and I was full. Simone came in with Tiffany and a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Hi, you guys! This is Sandy. Bella, you remember her?" Simone said cheerfully.

I nodded. Sandy was one of my friends. She was on the cheer squad before she quit. "Hi Sandy."

She waved at me. Simone handed me a bag that was beyond heavy. "How many pairs of jeans did you buy?"

"I only bought three pairs and a couple of shirts." She explained.

I shook my head at her.

Jacob, Karmen, and Emmett walked in laughing. Emmett seized his laughter after he saw Rosalie. He kissed her cheek then took his spot next to his girlfriend. I smirked at Emmett and he just frowned.

**~*~Last Chances~*~**

**Simone Point of View:**

I called him and asked him if he could before he left. He told me he would and he said he would need to talk to me.

I put on my dress and pressed it down. It looked really good. I applied some light make-up on my face and curled my hair. Karmen walked in with her blue dress flowing behind her as she walked. She beamed a smile at me.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"You do, too."

She hugged me. "We will have fun."

"Yeah."

Jacob walked in with just a dress shirt on. He looked surprised when he saw us. "My sisters look beautiful."

He hugged us in his strong arms and lifted us from the ground. I tried to get out of his arms, but I couldn't. "Jake, put me down! You are going to ruin my dress,"

He laughed then, set us down. "Promise me a dance?"

"Okay."

Karmen pushed Jacob out the door. "Bye, sis. I will take care of Jakie,"

I wrapped my pink shawl around me. "I'm ready for the beginning of the end."

I exited my room and went downstairs. Karmen and Jake must be in the limo. I hurried to the white limo outside and got in. "Can we stop by Seth's?"

**~Seth~*~**

I rang the doorbell and Seth opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Simone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you to um…prom."

He looked taken back. "Prom? What about your _boyfriend_?" I frowned and my eyelids dropped a bit.

My glance shifted away from his eyes. "I broke up with him..," I began

His eyes widened. I looked into his eyes and held onto his arms. "I broke up with him for you, Seth. I didn't realize how important you are to me until you broke up with me. I realized that you were there for me when he wasn't there. I love you, Seth."

By impulse, I kissed him. He put his arms around me and kissed me back. After we released he put his hands on my face. "I love you, Simone. I can't turn down your offer. I will be your date to prom."

I smiled happily and tears flowed down my cheeks. "Thank God for water proof make-up."

He laughed then, kissed me.

**Bella Point of View:**

**~*~Getting ready~*~**

**Cullen House**

Alice zipped up my dress and it fit snuggly. After it was on she sat me down. "You look pretty Bella."

"Thanks. I love your dress, too, Alice."

She twirled around to model her dress. "Thanks."

"Your make-up is done and your hair is fixed. My job is done." Alice said,

"I need to go the bathroom." I said.

"Okay."

I was lying to her. I only said that so I could see Edward. I pushed Edward's door open and saw him almost dressed-he was missing a few buttons and his tie wasn't tied. I smiled at him openly. "Hello."

**That is Chapter 9. I decided to make two parts so chapter 10 will be the last. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't go on the computer. Please Read & Review. Just click the button below this story. If you can guess who Tiffany's prom date is then, good job. Some may say I thought he was leaving. Well that's wrong because he lied and was just going to surprise Simone. (He called her and told her about it) ******

**Xoxoxo- AkashaCullen26**


	10. Chapter 10: The Senior Prom Part 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight!

**Love Story in Cali**

Chapter Ten: The Senior Prom Part 2

**Edward Point of View:**

When I opened my door, a beautiful brunette in a lovely pink dress was there. She smiled shyly at me and her chocolate eyes glistened. I swear she looked like an angel from heaven. Before I could drool over her, I smiled at her.

"Hello." She said, cheerfully.

"Hi," I said in response. Hi? I can't believe I only said a one symbol word.

I pushed open my door wider, allowing her in. She lifted her dress up and I noticed her gold strapped shoes. I wonder if Alice picked those out. I began to button up my buttons. Bella laughed at me silently then, held my hands in hers. She kissed my right hand softly. She put my hands on her waist then, beamed a smile at me. She buttoned up the rest of my shirt then tied my tie. She grasped it tightly in her hand then, pulled me down. Her lips met mine and before I knew it, we were on my bed kissing. She pulled back first and laughed. "You look handsome."

"You look more beautiful than ever, which is impossible because you are always beautiful."

She punched me lightly. "You are always making me blush to the color of a tomato."

She was right, her cheeks were ridiculously red. I loved that about her. "You look cute when you blush."

She blinked at me surprisingly then, cuddled against me. "Thank you."

**Bella Point of View:**

I was cuddling with Edward on his soft comfy bed. It felt like I was in heaven. Edward's door swung open and my brother and Rose walked in. Emmett had his arm around her then; he placed a hickey on her pale neck. She giggled at his touch.

"What's up, Edward!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

"Hey Edward!" Rosalie said, excited.

I released Edward and walked over to my brother. I pulled him down by his arm and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Brother Bear."

He chuckled at the name I'd given him when I was little. "Hello, Squirt."

I growled at my nickname. "I really hate that name. It makes me feel shorter than I am."

Rosalie hugged me shortly. Alice came in running in her red Stilettos. "You guys the limo is here!"

I looked behind her and saw Jasper. "Hey, Jazz!"

He waved at me. "Hey, Bella."

Edward held his arm out to me and I looked up at his beautiful face. "Edward?"

"Take it, Juliet." He said in his smooth velvet voice.

I blushed deeply. I wrapped my arm around his and we began walking together towards the white limo. As soon as we got in, Emmett and Rosalie opened a bottle of champagne and began pouring it into glasses. We all picked up a glass and toasted.

_**~*Prom*~**_

Edward and I walked slowly under an archway with a white canopy over it. Pink, white, and red flower petals started to fall from it. I looked up at the beautiful sight and smiled at Edward. "Beautiful." A boy in a blue tux with a camera stopped us. "Hold it right there."

Edward wrapped his arm around me tightly and whispered in my ear. "Smile, Bella."

I growled at him then, smiled happily. The camera flashed and after it did, I frowned. "I hate pictures."

He laughed under his breath. When we walked in the building Tiffany and Erik were in front of us. "Hey you guys!" Tiffany said.

Her arm was wrapped around Erik's waist. So this is Simone's date for her. "Hi." Erik said smoothly.

I hugged him. "Hey Erik, I thought you were going to Paris." I said, raising my eyebrow.

He smiled and laughed softly. "I was only saying that because I planned to propose to Simone. I will never love anyone as much as her, but I am willing to move on for her. Don't tell her about the proposal thing, it's a secret."

I could tell he was sad about her going with Seth, but he knew it was best I guess. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled again. "No worries. I only wish her happiness."

"That's really sweet, Erik." I said.

He smiled at me then, kissed Tiffany on her cheek. "See you guys." Tiffany said before gallivanting off with Erik.

Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded. We walked outside towards the lighted gazebo. Lights illuminated from the beautiful building as we walked down the lighted path. The gazebo was unoccupied and nobody was there. We stood in the middle of the gazebo and Edward held me tightly. I smiled sexily at him. We danced to "Flightless Bird & American Mouth" by Iron &Wine. It felt like I was floating. It was like something in a beautiful dream. The song stopped and I was beginning to pull away. I took Edward's hand and started to tug his arm. "Let's go back in."

He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I began to blush and he twirled me into his chest. His arms wrapped around me. "One more dance."

I smiled sheepishly. "Do you always have to dazzle me, Edward?"

He faced me. "Only when I have to dazzle you, love."

We started to dance before the music came on. "That means you always have to."

A familiar song to me began to play. "I love this song so much."

He smiled slyly at me. I tightened my grip on his tuxedo. "Alice."

He ignored what I said and we continued to dance to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I twirled around Edward and we danced to the beat of the song. My favorite part was about to come on and the lights went out. "What the hell? Who forgot to pay the electric bill? You would think a school like this has money."

Edward put a finger to my lips. "One second."A single spotlight shown on us and it lighted up the spot. I looked at Edward with a perplexed look on my face. "Edward?"

He was on one knee. "Edward?" I asked again.

"Bella Swan, I love you more than anything. My life is nothing without you, will you marry me?"

I started to tear up and I put my hand over my heart. I don't think I could breathe. "Yes, yes I will."

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed it softly. The diamond was a marquise and it shined brightly. There were tiny diamonds that surrounded the white gold band and spiraled around the rock. His lips met my hand then he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. I normally wouldn't accept such an expensive looking ring, but I couldn't turn his beautiful face down. I loved him. He was my Romeo and I was his Juliet. We were soul mates and destined to be together. This was my love story in California and he was the one. All the lights came on and another song came on- "Romeo & Juliet" by Toybox. I smiled and laughed happily against his lips. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" He kissed me sweetly, but briefly. There was clapping and cheering behind us. I released Edward and the girls hugged me. Emmett shook hands with Edward and tousled his bronze hair. "Congratulations, Bella," the girls shouted.

"Yay, you will finally be my sister!" Alice shouted.

I laughed. "Oh joy."

That is the end for now, but the beginning is only months away. I will be a sister-in-law, a wife, and hopefully a mother. My love story is still going and will go on forever and ever. I love my life and I love Edward Cullen. Who knows, I might even get to see another wedding and another and another and another. Wow, that will be a lot of gifts for them. I guess I will need the gold card from hell. Oh well, I better get used to my life with a filthy rich fiancé.

**Love Story in Cali is finished. Thank you guys for reviewing my story and getting it this far, I love you! I will probably make a sequel. It is a high possibility so look for it, read it, review it, and love it! See you guys later! **

**Peace out! Xoxoxox**

_**Akasha Cullen (P.S: More Twilight Stories to come, I have so many ideas!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Together with You

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight!

**Epilogue**

**Together with You**

Edward held me closely as we lay in his bed. He twisted and twirled my curly brown locks between his slender fingers. I smiled in pleasure. This was absolutely perfect. Edward kissed me softly on my lips. I blushed then, looked up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked, questionably.

His eyes focused on me. "I wanted to know what you were thinking about."

I smiled at him then, laughed to myself. _He was trying to sweeten me up_. "You really want to know?"

He smiled crookedly at me. _God I loved that smile!_ His right hand was touching my cheek while his other hand was touching my stomach. He began stroking my cheek softly. "Sometimes I wish I were a mind reader, just to read your mind"

I smirked at his response and revolved around so that I was facing him. I locked my lips with his and he had his arms around me. He was lying on his back when I pulled away from his soft lips. I flipped my hair to the side and smiled sexily at him. I leaned closer to him. "You want me to tell you?" I whispered in his ear.

I fell back and took his hand in mine. I put his hand over my stomach and smiled happily. I wanted to have a baby with Edward. He would be a perfect father and I would be the best mom I could be. Edward pulled his hand away quickly then, turned away from me. I looked at him confused. "Edward, what is the matter?"

I stepped closer to him, "Bella, stay back!"

I cringed at the tone he used. He never yelled at me like that before, except for that time with James. I could feel that pain in my throat that prevented me from talking. The lump was dry and it hurt. A clear tear drop fell from my eye and hit the floor. "Edward." I looked at him with wet eyes. He looked at me and my eyebrows rose in confidence. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry my Bella."

He opened his bedroom door and exited. His gaze shifted to me one more time. "Hang out with Alice for awhile."

I nodded then, sat on his giant bed. Why is he acting like this? Is it because of what I wanted? I didn't even tell him straight forward. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Helloooo," She chirped.

"Hi, Alice." I said.

As soon as she heard my 'hi ', she quickly snapped into protective mode.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she demanded.

Before I could answer she screamed loudly. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I dropped my phone in shock. I could hear her shoes as she stormed around her house. "Alice Mary Cullen." Edward countered

I ran downstairs and stood by Alice's side. "Calm down Alice. Don't chew his head off."

She placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "Fine, but Edward what's wrong with Bella now? You finally got her and you are marrying her in a few months."

He looked to the ground. "Personal reasons."

I sighed. "Is it because of what I was thinking about?"

He held my hand and led me towards the dining room. We both sat in a chair next to each other and we held each other's hands. He rubbed the rock on my hand lovingly. "I did what I did because I promised myself something. I promised to treat you differently than the others."

I blinked in surprise. "Edward that means you won't?"

He nodded. "That means I won't try to make love to you until I feel we're ready."

My face felt like it dropped. "Edward, I understand your morals and that you want to protect me, but seriously."

I released his hands then, wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my body against him and kissed him vigorously. He returned the kiss, but it felt like I was kissing a stone statue. He pushed me off him gently then, frowned. "Isabella Marie Swan."

I smiled and started to play with his bronze hair. "My name sounds so hot when you say it. It kinda turns me on when you're angry."

He laughed at me. "Stop trying to seduce me Bella."

I frowned and pouted like a little girl. "But, Eddie-bear," I whined.

He shook his head at me and grasped my shoulders. "Bella, we will discuss this later."

I got up and walked to the black sofa. "Okay, Edward. We can talk about the baby."

His emerald eyes widened. "The baby?"

I nodded. "Yes, the baby that we will raise after we are married of course. I was thinking of naming him Tyler and if we had a girl, Alexandra."

He smiled. "You want children?"

I nodded, eagerly. "Yes, I really do."

"Well, I promise to give you children."

I smiled at him. "Really?"

"What about your little morals?"

"I love you and want to make you happy."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you Edward, thank you."

**Watch for the sequel! I will try to get it up as fast as I can. Please Review the last bit of my story, okay? Thank you for reading! Love you guys! ******


	12. Attention! Please Read!

**ATTENTION!!!!!!**

So sorry you guys for stopping Love Story in Cali short. I decided I will continue where I left it at. By that, I mean I will change the epilogue to a chapter and continue from there. I have gotten plenty of favorites and alerts even though the story is completed so I will finish it. If you agree with this please tell me. I would love to finish it from that part and show what happens with Bella and Edward. At this moment I am writing a Jasper x Alice fan fiction so…yeah. Well that's all I have to say. Now, I want to hear what you guys have to say! : )

~AkashaCullen26~


	13. New Life

Disclaimer: Yes, it's true, I'll admit it. I do not own the Twilight Saga. I never did and never will. Stephenie Meyer's name will forever be tied to Twilight.

Author's Note: Love Story in Cali is back and is here to stay. Yay!! After my little announcement, my story favorites are now at 62, which is great. Congrads to you!

**Love Story in Cali**

**Ch. 12 New Life**

**Bella's Point of View:**

_**4 years after college at Dartmouth….**_

_**Cullen Mansion**_

When I opened my chocolate brown eyes, a familiar place surrounded me. The sweet, alluring scent of candles filled the air and my nose. The sun was beaming from outside the large window which caused me to be blinded. The yellow-hot rays from the giant star dissolved when I moved towards the long, dark curtains. I closed the curtains shut and sighed softly. I smiled happily when I looked around Edward's room. Edward wasn't in the bed which meant he left to go somewhere, but he did leave me a surprise. On the golden comforter lay the red petals of roses. I held a few petals in my hands and inhaled their amazing scent. I really loved roses, I really do. My hazy gaze shifted to a door close by a large wooden bookcase full of Edward's variety of books. The door was a light brown color and it really tempted me. I wonder what Edward's closet looks like? I crept silently towards Edward's closet. I twisted the brass knob slowly; making sure no noise was heard. Once the door was open, I slid through the crack and closed the door. I patted the walls for a switch and once I found the switch, I flipped it on. I gasped from the sight of his closet. The room was full of racks and shelves of clothes. To me, it looked like a boutique. Who knew Edward had this many clothes.

"Bella, why are you in my closet?"

I spun around quickly and spotted Edward with a smirk on his beautiful face, "Why are you in here?"

He stepped closer to me, "It's my closet."

My face flushed to a bright pink as I realized how dumb I just sounded. Why are you in here? Of course he would be here, it is his closet. Way to go, idiot. I twisted a long strand of my hair nervously, winding it through my pale fingers. Edward chuckled at me as he slowly put his hands around my waist. His touch seeped through my clothes, warming my cold body. While we were close, I rested my head on his chest. His heart beat was beautiful. Yes, that's weird, but we all can be weird sometimes. As I listened to my heart also, I could hear it fluttering wildly.

"Bella-," Edward began before stopping in mid-air. His heartbeat accelerated and when I looked up, his emerald eyes were frozen in shock. They were like two green saucers that wouldn't move. I shifted uncomfortably in his arms.

"Edward, what's the matter?"I asked, nuzzling my head against his chest.

There was a soft, yet painful tap on my shoulder. Afraid to look back, I mouthed 'Alice is behind me, isn't she?' Edward nodded, cautiously at me and I revolved on my heels to face her. I smiled sheepishly at Alice, biting my bottom lip. Her spiked hair, curled slightly. She was wearing a light blue dress that flowed down her body like a waterfall. Her eyes were outlined by black eyeliner and surrounded by light blue eye shadow. Alice was for sure a beauty queen and wasn't afraid to show it. I wonder what her closet looked like. I mentally shuttered at the thought. Alice had her hands on her hips and her lips formed a straight line. She glared at Edward, "Edward, why are you here?"

"I forgot something in my closet."

Alice grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him away from me. "Let's go. I know you wanted to see Bella."

Before Alice could pull him away, I kissed his lips quickly. "See you at the altar."

"I'll be waiting."

"I will be the one on the ground wearing white," I said, heedlessly.

Edward laughed loudly.

After he was gone, I walked aimlessly around the large bedroom. I can't believe I am getting married today. Once I say those magical words "I do", I will be Bella Marie Cullen. My world will be forever changed and I will be able to live a happy life with Edward. The entrance door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see Simone wearing a blue dress similar to Alice's. Her dark hair cascaded down her bare back and she was smiling warmly at me. The golden ring on her finger glistened when it made contact with the sun. Yes, it's true, she's Simone Noelle Clearwater. Seth and Simone got married before they left for college. The two lovely couple also has little ones. They are so precious, I could almost cry. Simone and Seth's daughter is named Lalita (3) and their son is named Nicolas (2). I was named their godmother so, I am godmother Isabella. Simone hugs me friendly.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" she asks me.

I nod my head to her. "More ready than I will ever be. "

I tilt my head to the side to peer behind my best friend. She arches her perfect eye brow at me, "What are you looking for?"

"My favorite godchildren." I said, shaking her shoulders.

"Lalita and Nicolas are downstairs with their father. I'm here to help you get dressed, ordered by Alice," she smiles wickedly at the last word in her sentence. I sigh and position my self on a seat cushion.

"I'll start dressing. "

"And I'll do your makeup afterwards."

We smile at each other one last time then, part ways until I got dressed.

* * * * * * * * 8 * * * * * * * * 8 * * * * * * * * 8 * * * * * * * * 8 * * * * * * * * 8 * * * * * * * * 8 * * * *

My mom and dad were standing beside me. My mom was wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks and my dad was holding back his tears. Men…always hiding their emotions, but I loved my dad very much. Renee crushed me into her arms and squeezed me tightly. I pushed gently out her arms, laughing. "Mom, you're going to wrinkle my dress." I can't believe that came out my mouth. When did I care so much about expensive dresses that I really didn't want to wear? Truthfully, I would have worn Converse with my dress. That sounds much better than heels. Renee smile proudly at me before laughing herself. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I hugged her once more, "Thanks, mom."

Our eyes met and she walked away. Now, I was alone with Charlie. He was wearing his best tux and his hair was brushed back, which I found hilarious. Other than his hair, he looked handsome for my father. I smiled happily at my father and he just grimaced.

"I can't believe I'm giving you away, Bella."

"Aw, Dad. Edward's a nice guy."

"No, that's not it. I'm going to miss you, Bells."

I hug my dad quickly, "I'll miss you, too."

He smiles and I face forward. Lalita is in front of me and she is holding a basket full of rose petals in her tiny hands. Her silky hair styled in two ponytails, each flowing on either side of her adorable face. She is wearing a blue and white dress and on her feet are black shoes. I lower my veil and it covers my face momentarily. The soft song of "Here comes the bride" makes its way up the stairs. I grip the bouquet of flowers tighter in my gloved hands. I wrap my arm around Charlie's and he leads me down the staircase decorated in white and red. The slender rail is covered in red ribbons and the carpet is covered with a white carpet. As we continue to walk down the stairs, I noticed eye colors of all types focused on me. I blush under the attention and smile shyly. My chest is rising up and down as I continue to breathe nervously. The lights that hang about catch my eye. Alice and Esme must have spent a fortune on my wedding. I will definitely need to thank both of them. When I look up, I finally meet the eyes of a god. His green eyes light up when they see me. I blush even harder. I bet Emmett is cracking up inside because of my constant blushing. I know he can't hold it in. Speaking of Emmett, I spot him and the rest of the guys lined up perfectly. On the other side are the girls lined up the same way. Charlie released my arm and I stood in front of Edward. He smiled my favorite grin and I blushed harder. Angela's dad looked at both us before starting the standard matrimony rights. It felt like forever until Mr. Weber stopped and it was our turn for our vows. Edward said his first and they made me float. Once he was finished, I stated mine and did my best not to let my tears muffle my voice. Finally, my favorite part was here. I have wanted to kiss those fiery hot lips of his since I arrived in my spot.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said to Edward, in an all mighty tone.

I rested my arm on Edward's shoulder and locked my hands together. He leaned into me and we kissed passionately. This kiss sealed us as man and woman, man and wife. I didn't want to break apart, but I had to. I frowned once we did and smiled happily against his lips. The congregation cheered and clapped loudly. My pearly white teeth flashed everyone and my skin was glowing beyond compare. My back faced the crowd and I tossed my bouquet of flowers behind my back. The bouquet flew behind me and landed into the ocean of hands. No surprise that my bouquet was in the hands of Alice. Edward sliced the cake and I stuffed the piece into his face, leaving behind frosting around his mouth. He bellowed loudly then, pressed his lips against mine. Now there was fluffy pink frosting around my mouth, too. I giggled softly and hugged Edward tightly. We shared more laughs together throughout the party. Emmett pulled the cork out of the wine, causing the red liquid to gush out the bottle like it was Old Faithful. He poured the drink into the champagne glass and gulped down the drink. The rest of the night, we danced for what seemed like eternity.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, twirling me in a small circle.

As I twirled back into his arms I answered his question. "I feel like we have been dancing for an eternity, Mr. Cullen."

He kissed me. "I love the sound of that, love."

The tiara on my head tumbled to the ground when Edward dipped me. I gasped and when I reached to pick it up, another hand was holding it. I stepped backwards into Edward's arms, which were wrapped around me like a guard. He glares at the figure appearing out of the shadows. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Red orbs appear emerge from the black cloud. "To get my revenge."

We both stagger back a few steps and watch the figure warily. A swift movement passed and when I search for the attacker, I feel a jab of pain centering in my chest. My pure white dress stained with a red liquid. It seeps through and I tremble slightly. I touch my abdomen gently and hold my hand in front of my face. The thick red substance is there, running down my skin. I fall to the ground and all I hear is Edward's screams of pain. Black wings cover my sight and my eyelids are closed shut. No light to enter them what-so-ever. All I see now is the darkness that I fear. Death…

_**Author's Note: I hoped this chapter made you guys happy yet sad. I wanted to say welcome back in my special way- with a kickass . I liked this chapter and I hope you did, too. Please, please, please review, read, and favorite this story. I just had to continue it. Especially with the reviews I got even when the story was done (and the favorites). I will update as fast as I can…as long as you review! Love you guys! Oh and thanks to lilsassypixie for all the amazing reviews you placed on this story. Is Bella going to die? What revenge and who is it? Well, you're just going to have to wait until I get some reviews. Lol. : D**_


	14. Story's future chapters and other info

**Author's Note:**

Hey you guys, it's me Akasha or how I like to be called at school (Case). Um… I wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorite, and/or story alerted. It tells me you guys love my writing and it makes me want to start a novel on my own, which I already have. I already wrote 2! Anyway. Here's my point of this Author Note.

I am letting you reviewers and readers decide. _**Do you want me to introduce vampires in this story?**_

It is all up to you guys. I have the next chapters typed up and ready, but I really need you guys to answer this before I post the new chapters. If y'all say yes then, I will delete the last chapter- Wake up- and continue from there. This really serious and I would like for some feedback on what you think. : )

Well, I have created a **Jasper x Alice** fan-fiction called **Pleasured Feelings** and it would be nice for you to check that out and tell me what you think. I am always coming up with ideas for stories. Also, **Forced Together** is a **new fan-fiction** and they are all human for sure in this story. I am not changing my mind about it. There is a poll on my page now and it asks what story I should update more often. The one with the most will mean it is one of the best stories and I will keep my attention on that story for at least 2 weeks. So, vote Love Story in Cali. You can pick up to **ten** of my stories so, go ahead and vote.

Any questions, comments, or you just want to talk to me? Please PM (private message)me, I will be happy to respond.

**P.S:** Love Story in Cali should have **30** chapters when I'm done with this story. **BxE **4 ever! I hope you guys are psyched for New Moon, which hits theaters November 20 this Friday.


	15. Let Loose

AkashaCullen26 does not own The Twilight Saga at all! Not even the spine of the book, nothing, nada, zip!

Author's Note: I asked you readers on what I should do and I decided. No Vamps! Sorry for anyone that wanted vampires, but I made up my mind. I still hope you continue to read and review regardless.

**Love Story in Cali**

Ch. 13: Let Loose

**Bella's POV:**

I was on the ground clutching my stomach. Once I get up, I am going kick that girl's ass for good. As I crawled towards the bitch that just cut me, I felt my body lift from the ground. Soon I was cradled in my brother's strong arms and he carried me back inside the mansion. Emmett laid my body across the sofa and smiled at me just before he rushed back outside. That is why I want a sister. Sisters don't get in the way of letting you kick someone's ass. Esme practically skipped to my side and in her hands was a medicine bag, specifically, Carlisle's bag. Esme's caramel colored hair was tumbling to her shoulders and cupped her face as she stared at me with those motherly eyes of hers. Esme is defiantly my second mother. I know those movies when the mother-in-law always has dislike to their new daughter-in-law, but Esme would never treat me like that. I don't think she could if she tried. Carlisle sat on the other side of the long couch and Esme helped me onto the table. After I was laid across the cool surface, Carlisle carefully examined the scratch across my stomach. His cold fingertips caused me to shiver involuntarily, but I didn't mind it. I would rather deal with the cold than stay here bleeding. Alice twitched into the room with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, Bella!" she chirped out, surprisingly. Why did she have such a gloom and doom face then? God, this child had so much in her. I rolled my eyes at her while I softly laughed.

"Hello, Alice. So, what's happening outside?" I said, casually as I flinched from the short sting inflicted from the stitches. Take notes, people! When you decide to get married, marry either a doctor or the son of a doctor (a good one)! It is free of charge! Alice perched on top of the arm rest to look down at me.

"Well, Emmett is escorting Carla off the grounds like a bodyguard and um, Edward is sulking." She said, sighing after the part with Edward. That is like Edward to sulk after something bad happens. Alice nodded at me as if she had just read my mind, which is impossible. Carlisle finished the stitches and Esme gave me her clothes to put over my body. Once I was dressed, I ignored the many comments Alice would try to say about my outfit. I walked towards the kitchen to get some leftover cake and dug in. Yummy! This cake was the best I ever tasted. I couldn't get enough of it. Over my shoulder, Lalita and Nicolas were eating their cake on the piano seat. Seth removed them for their spot and walked them to his truck. That was a good idea. The last thing those kids should see is their godmother to be bleeding. Alice and Jasper convinced Edward to come inside and face the music. He was looking as handsome as ever in his black tux, but his features were all wrong. I stared at him with my worried chocolate brown eyes. "C'mon, Edward, I know you. Let it out."

His hand went around my hand and he squeezed it lovingly. "Bella, can we talk without an…._audience_?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face. I looked to see Simone and Rosalie gawking at us full of anticipation. I lolled my head back before jumping off the wooden stool. "Okay."

While we passed the two nosy girls that I loved the death, they whispered. "You better tell us everything!"

I nodded, afraid that they will torture me until I gave them all the details. Well, not all of the details. Edward led me into his room and I crawled onto the golden sheets. I should ask Edward never to get rid of thses sheets because I loved them. They were just so cool and rare! I mean a show of hands, how many people do you know have a golden comforter? Yeah, see rare! No one has one. I ignored my random rant on golden beds and focused on Edward, who staring outside his window. He looked like an absolute god when the light shone on his marvelous stone body. I could feel the drool gathering in my mouth. "Edward," I whispered.

No answer. I got up from his bed and edged closer to my husband. Ugh, that sounded so weird. Marriage is so awkward.

"Edward," I muttered again. This time, my hands slid around his waist and I pressed my face into his slender back. His heartbeat sped up just a tad which caused me to smile. I didn't know I made him do that. That's what happens to me when he touches my skin or smiles. "Edward," I hummed. He finally decided to turn to face me. His expression was pained completely. His hand moved to Esme's lavender shirt and he lifted the end of the shirt up, revealing the black wire Carlisle used to close the wound Carla inflicted on my pale skin. His long finger traced the line and winced again. He pulled away automatically. Damn it! I should have stood still and ignored the pain. He's not going to touch me again. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly in mine. He looked down at me bewildered.

"Edward, I am not just some fragile little doll!" I shouted out with such strength in my voice.

He stared at me with his emerald eyes then, his free hand caressed my cheek gently. He surprised me with a short, sweet kiss on my lips. "Love, I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you have. "

I kissed his lips back. "I don't care, Edward. I would rather die than be away from you. A few cuts is going to stop me."

He chuckled quietly and I laughed along with him. "You are a melodramatic person, Bella."

I stagger back as if he had just slapped me across the face. "Me, ha! Well, maybe…just a bit."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, but not as close as I wished. His fingers were intertwined in my curly locks as he hugged me. "I love you my dramatic, sensitive, endearing, beautiful-,"he went on with the compliments for like five minutes until I cut him off with a short kiss. I stared up at him, sucking my lips in.

"I love the compliments, but when is the list going to end?" I asked, a laugh fighting its way out of my mouth.

He pursed his lips and pushed me out of his arms slowly. I tried my best not to trip over my own feet. "Cute and funny, love." He finished.

I giggled like the airhead I am becoming and enclosed my arm around Edward's neck. My fingers were at the back of his head and I found myself playing with his bronze hair. He dipped me like he did outside for our first dance. I gasped silently. "Edward, I am totally falling for you. "

"Don't hurt yourself."

I winked at him. "Kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

My laughter was cut short when his lips crashed onto mine. Next minute you know our hands on each other's almost bare body on Edward's golden bed. Edward had his hands on both sides of my heart-shaped face and when his tongue was about to enter my mouth, I pulled away in fear. His eyes were still closed when he asked, "What's wrong Bell-," he broke off when he saw familiar faces in the doorway, "What the hell, you guys! What happened to privacy?"

I was shaking under Edward's golden covers and my cheeks were cherry red. My hair was sticking out in every direction and I probably looked like a wild woman. Why would they do this to me?

"Look what you've done to Bella. She's in shock."

Edward's hand stroked my back from the top of the sheets and I could still feel the warmth through the sheets. Everyone let out a loud laugh which caused me to blush even more.

"Come out, Bella. "Alice said above the laughter.

Simone and Rosalie stopped their laughter and added to Alice's words. I swear those two traitors are Alice Followers. Oooh, I made up a new name. Let's see…what is another good name? Team Alice? No, that's taken. Aha, got one! Team Brandon or the Pixie Group or Pixie Followers! No one ever thought of it. I am a genius. Yep, that's right, I sure am.

"Bella, we were just teasing," Simone said.

"Yeah, they were for your photo album. If you don't like it then, we will delete them."

I popped up from under the safety of the bed sheets, revealing my bra and choice of underwear. "Really?" I asked in a perky voice.

A white-hot bright camera flash answered me. "Nope!" Alice said, popping her "P"

I covered my body with the covers. "Not fair, Alice."

Simone sat on the bed and signaled for Edward to leave. "Hey, Bella, how's about we all have a pool party at my house?"

Emmett poked his head into the room with a large naughty smile on his face. "Did someone say party? I am a party animal!"he shouted, wrapping his arm around Rosalie.

"Yeah, at my crib." Simone said.

Emmett bumped fists with her. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Simone laughed at my brother.

"Bella, the party is meant to celebrate you and Edward." Simone said.

"I'll go so don't try to bribe me or whatever."

"Yes!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison, slapping hands.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed to change. Once Edward and I were dressed, we headed to his silver Volvo. He smiled at me the whole way to Simone's mansion.

"What?" I asked him, arching a single brow.

"You are amazing to watch." He said.

"Very stalker-ish, but I don't mind."

"Well, I am your husband so I can without being called a stalker."

I shivered at the word husband. "Stop that. Yes, we are married, but it still is new. _Darling_," I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Bella, love, you will get used to it."

"Overtime, Edward."

He winked quickly at me. "Alright, babe."

* * *

Emmett jumped into the enormous waters of Simone's pool shouting, "Cannonball!"

The water flew into the air and splashed onto the surface surrounding the pool. Unfortunately for Rose, the water covered her. She jumped up from her lounge chair and pounced on Emmett. The two went underwater for several minutes and when they resurfaced, Rosalie's legs were around Emmett's neck and she was perched there. She waved at me and I waved stiffly at my bold friend. Simone raised her glass filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage in it. "Whooo!" she yelled, and collapsed onto Seth's lap. She set her drink aside and ran her fingers through Seth's silky smooth black hair. "You have such great hair." She said, nodding uncontrollably. I think someone had one too many drinks, but that is Simone's idea for a party. Jacob was sitting poolside with Karmen and the two were laughing together, which was rare because they were always fighting. I guess they are on better terms. I snuggled closer into Edward's cold chest and he put his arms around me.

"Want to go for a dip?" I suggested with a smile.

He nodded and I got up from his arms. I was wearing a black and white two- piece swimsuit with a white skirt around my waist. I giggled. "You have to catch me."

"I would love to."

I laughed as I ran away from Edward. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I hid behind a tree and when he got closer to me, I hurried for the water. Edward surprised me when he came from behind me and pressed my body into his. "Got you." he said.

His lips came onto mine and we both fell backwards into the pool water. The water surrounded our bodies underneath as we continued to kiss. When we resurfaced, I backstroked away from Edward smiling like a fool. "You won, Edward." I said, still stroking.

Edward laughed as he swum towards me. "I always win."

I stopped swimming. "Oh really?"

When Edward was near me, I whispered an idea into his ear and he nodded. I hopped onto his shoulders and he walked towards Rosalie and Emmet with me on his shoulders. "Hey,Rose!" I shouted.

Emmett turned so Rosalie could face me. "Wanna see who will fall first?" she asked.

I nodded. "You're on!"

Edward gripped my thighs tighter, keeping me from falling and Emmett did the same. I held onto Rosalie's forearms and she held onto mine as we struggled to knock the other one off the guy's shoulders. Eventually, Rosalie and I both fell off and into the cool water. We laughed it off and hugged. "That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was." I said, moving the wet strands from my vision.

Emmett put his arm around me. "Damn, Bells. You play rough."

I winked at Edward. "Ask Edward. I'm sure he knows."

Emmett removed his arm from me. "I don't think I want to. Some things should be left secret."

Edward kissed my cheek. "Yeah, I know. I married a vixen."

I jokingly screamed. "Married!"

Edward squeezed me. "Get over it, Bella. You really are married."

"It's hard."

"Dramatic." He said, simply.

"Mr. Relax." I countered.

Alice rode her water bike along the splashy waters and approached up, spraying us with water in the process. Jasper had his arms around her waist as they rode. "Hey, you guys!" she shouted, flaunting off her sexy black bikini. Only Alice could work a black bikini. Around her ankle was a diamond anklet, which was a gift from Jasper. I thought it was absolutely adorable. Edward grimaced. I could see the frustration set on Alice's face. She took off the wedge shoe on her small right foot and hurled it at Edward's head. It hit him sadly and my poor Edward fell backwards. I gave Alice a death glare.

"Alice, look what you did. He probably will have a concussion or something." I said, lifting Edward's head from the water.

She pouted. "Edward is a mean brother to me."

"Well, that's true, but really Alice? The shoe was just too much."

"He shouldn't have a big head."

"He doesn't have a big head."

"Whatever you say, Bella."

Jasper massaged Alice's shoulders and she giggled. "Ali-pie, let's go have some fun in Simone's skating ring."

Alice revved her water bike. "Yeah, that sounds cool. Let's go, Jazzy Bear!" she shouted, riding towards the pool's end.

I gave Simone a look, but she couldn't see it due to the fact she was drunk again. I decided to give the look to Karmen and Jacob. "Hey, when did you guys get a skating ring?" I shouted to them.

Jacob and Karmen answered at the same time. "It's new!"

I smiled at Rosalie. "Want to go skating with Alice?"

She bobbed her head and followed me out of the pool. Emmett and a newly awake Edward looked at each other confused at the fact that their girls had just left them. "Sorry, guys. We're girls and that's just what girls do!" Rosalie shouted and broke into song at the final part.

**Author's Note: There it is! Vamp-free and very much human. I hope you enjoyed you supplement of Twilight-y goodness. It was provided by yours truly and I hope you love it enough to review. I have my new poll up so check it out and vote. **


	16. Important!

Important News:

I have a new format for my stories and I plan on using it for this change. I will be deleting my stories to create a new and better version and I hope that you, as my readers, would still be interested in. I also plan to have a new updating schedule that I will try to follow since I am a hard-working human being who wants to get into a good college (The University of Michigan). I will update each story on different days of the week. For example, I will update my Covenant stories on Wednesdays and maybe I want to update my Twilight stories on Tuesdays. Something like that, get the idea.

Please leave some feedback. I want to know your opinion about this before I completely wipe out and start new.

Xoxo

-SS


	17. The Beginning

I do not own the Twilight Saga.

a/n: well, the first chapters of this story may suck, but I don't want to disappoint anyone so I will continue this anyways.

Chapter 14: The Beginning

B POV:

I don't know when I finally passed out, but I'm going to guess around three in the morning. Edward was sprawled next to me on his back, his hand still gripping a beer bottle. I looked around for anyone else except me and Edward, but no one was around. Finally, when I decided to sit up, I noticed that I was on top of a pool table wearing nothing, but my birthday suit. I squealed and tried to cover my body. Surely Edward wouldn't leave me naked…then again, he was still out cold. I checked my stomach seeing the word love written across it.

Edward stirred beside me, blinking away the remnant sleep. "Bella?"

I slapped his chest hard, sending him straight up and out of his sleepy state. "What the hell?" I gestured to my stomach.

"Did you do this?"

Edward scrutinized the writing before he reached to grab a towel to throw it at me, which I caught and quickly wrapped around my naked torso. "I didn't and I don't think the others would."

I jumped off the pool table and made my way around the debris. I had to find someone who could explain what exactly happened to me. About twenty minutes into my search, I spotted Alice and Jasper snuggled up on the bed near the pool. I shook Alice's shoulder.

"Alice…Alice, wait, don't go-," she fell back asleep,"back to sleep," I murmured.

Grunting, I left them alone to search for Rose and Emmett. Luckily, they were actually awake. Rosalie was hunched over in a chair, holding her head while Emmett was coming out of the Glass Bathroom, as Simone called it, with water and a pill.

"Headache?" I asked.

Emmett nodded before arching an eyebrow at my attire. "Uh, Bella?"

"I know, I know. I woke up this morning with love written across my stomach and no one knows who did it."

Emmett's nostrils flared at the thought of someone doing that to me. Rosalie downed the water and pill before she said something. "Ask Simone and Seth."

"Thanks," I told her before I turned out of the room and headed for Simone's bedroom.

Sure enough, she was in the bed sound asleep while Seth was nowhere to be found. Next to Simone's night stand was a note with my name on it. What was Simone doing with it? I plucked it from the stand and ripped it open. Inside it read:

_I'm coming for you._

I stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper. Who was this?

* * *

a/n: I thought this would be a good way to start off the beginning. There will be more, but I didn't want to cram everything into this chapter. Oh, in case any of you are asking…no, she did not get raped.


End file.
